Love's Melody
by Lola Knight
Summary: After Dumbledore's death, Draco goes over to the good side but he still has a lot more to learn about life...and love.
1. Welcome to the Order

After the night of Voldemort's death, Draco ran away from Lord Voldemort. He knew that he was being a coward but he didn't care. He took his mother and escaped to the Order. Even though they were skeptical at first, Draco convinced them of his loyalty and was actually backed up by Harry, which was why he was sitting in one of the many rooms in the Headquarters with his old enemy. "Why did you stick up for me?" Draco asked confused "I should be killed for what I did…"

"Almost did" Harry corrected him. "You wanted to save Dumbledore. Even though you're a snob, Malfoy, you didn't want Dumbledore to die anymore than the rest of us did. Now, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. I'd use it and know that you're under close watch." Draco nodded.

"I understand" Draco said. "My mother is who I am worried about. She is very devoted to my father."

"I think she'll listen to you" Harry said hard. "Draco, this doesn't mean that we're going to be best friends. It just means that I'm respecting how Dumbledore lived with my own life."

"I understand" Draco said again. "Harry…" Harry looked up. Draco struggled. "I am sorry. I don't expect you to understand why I'm such a prat but I am glad to have this chance." Harry nodded.

"You're mother and you will share this room. You'll be given food and shelter and you'll start working with Echo Gaston." Draco's head shot up in surprise.

"What? I thought that I'd be working alone!" Harry shook his head.

"I want to make sure that you're not lying to us, Draco. I think that Echo will be the best witch to check in with you. Sweet dreams, Malfoy" Harry said smirking at Draco's startled expression and left. Malfoy cursed under his breath. He didn't want to have a partner. He didn't even know this 'Echo Gaston'! He knew that she wasn't a pureblood like him which meant that she was either a mudblood like Granger or half blood like Potter. He sighed as he went down stairs to get his mother. This was going to be a long war.

Draco woke up the next morning to Ron Weasley hurtling pillows at him. "WEASEL, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ron smirked.

"Malfoy, we have a meeting downstairs that requires your attendance as in now" Ron turned then turned back to Draco again. "You ought to know that I think of you as scum but I'll give you a chance because Harry's giving you one. But if you mess with this or Hermione or Harry, I'll beat the crap out of you" with that Ron left. Draco sighed and just sat in bed for a moment. He knew that this is what he was going to be dealing with for as long as it took the war to be over. His mother was still in bed and was whimpering, still asleep. His heart warmed at the sight of her pathetic form. Yes, his mother was the reason that he was here. He kissed her forehead and quickly dressed. He looked at the mirror for a minute and flicked the one strand out of his face then went down the stairs.

He went downstairs and leaned against the door jam where everyone else sat discussing the fight with Voldemort so far. Potter, Weasel and Granger were going to go find pieces of Voldemort's soul…blah blah blah. After awhile, he stopped listening to them going on about how wonderful the Golden Trio was. Suddenly, everyone was looking at him. He looked up confused.

"Draco Malfoy turned to our side last night. He never meant to have Dumbledore killed and he will now be working for our side as a spy with Echo Gaston" Remus Lupin said pointing to a girl in the corner. Draco's eyes widened in shock. In front of him, was the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen. She was about a foot shorter than he was even though she was pretty tall all in all.

She was about his age with startling blue eyes. She had short brown hair that made her look a bit vulnerable. She wore a lilac robes that went well with her white button down and jeans. Echo looked at Draco with an amused expression. Draco suddenly realized that his mouth was open and quickly shut it nodding at the crowd. They turned their attention back to Lupin as Harry shot a frown at Malfoy when he caught where his glance was. Echo listened to Remus intently, her arms crossed over her chest. Draco watched Echo for the rest of the meeting until Tonks came over with Echo by her side. "Draco, this is Echo Gaston. Echo this is Draco Malfoy. You two are going to be working together." Echo smiled kindly at Draco. He nodded. "Echo, here's your info" Tonks said handing the packet to her.

"Thanks Tonks" Echo said, her voice soft. Tonks left and the two partners sized each other up awkwardly. "So, we're going to be working by Diagon Alley today. Our cover is that we're going to pose as a pair of wizarding sales people to catch one of our suspected Death Eaters, Thomas Gently. We are going to have to be extremely careful to make sure that he doesn't know who you are." She frowned. "We're going to have to dye your hair." Draco's hands flew to his perfectly blonde hair.

"No we aren't" Draco said coolly. Even though she was beautiful, she reminded him a lot of Granger.

"Well you're going to be recognized with your hair like that" Echo said patiently. She knew that dealing with Draco Malfoy was going to require a lot of patience. He was a spoiled brat with a trust fund. She looked at him intently. "Draco, if you don't dye your hair, then you'll be of no use to us. You might as well stay here and forget about bringing down Voldemort."

She could tell she hit a nerve. "Fine" he said grumpily. Echo handed him some black hair dye which he snatched quickly and ran off. Harry, Ron and Hermione went over to her. "If it gets too much, promise that you'll talk to Lupin?" Hermione asked. Echo grinned.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I can take care of myself." She said reassuringly.

"Hey, um…it's probably better if you don't tell Draco your race" Hermione suggested. Echo nodded.

"I'll miss you all." She said as they smiled at her. "I wish that I could come with you."

"Don't worry," Harry said "you'll have enough to deal with. You've got Draco" They all laughed quietly and said goodbyes.

Draco looked into the mirror at his newly jet black hair. He certainly didn't look like a Malfoy anymore. And in a way, he was kind of embracing the change. A quiet knock interrupted his inspection of himself. "Draco, we've got to go." Draco sighed and got ready to start his new life.


	2. Echo and Draco's First Assignment

Draco and Echo went down to the clothing room downstairs. Echo threw a pair of black corduroy pants and button down shirt his way. "Put those on. You're going to have to go out in those anyways. At least until we get to Diagon Alley."

"I know the drill" Draco said coolly. Echo rolled her eyes and waited outside as he quickly changed. They then took the muggle metro to London. During the entire trip Echo tried to befriend Draco but he remained silent.

"Look being hostile isn't going to make this partnership any easier." Echo said reasonably. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"You look, I didn't want to be partnered up with anyone or given assignments. I just want to live my own life. So excuse me that I'm not like you and all buddy-buddy." He squished himself even more into the window. Echo was quiet for a moment.

"I can respect that" she said. Even though he was trying hard not to be moved by this beautiful girl, his heart would flutter at the sound of her voice.

They sat quietly for the rest of the trip and Draco observed Echo out of the corner of his eye. She would play with her bottom lip when she read the novel she brought with her in the messenger bag that matched her lilac robes. No matter how much noise was going on, she would read the story intently as though she was the only one on the loud metro. He kept watching her until it was time to exit. He nudged Echo softly. "It's time to go" Draco said, getting up. She nodded and they left the metro. They kept walking until they finally reached the wall. Echo opened the portal and they entered the old marketplace. They couldn't help but notice how cold it was in the once vibrant place. Most shops had long been abandoned. After walking a short distance, they were in front of the old Muggle antique shop.

"Are you ready?" Echo whispered so softly he barely heard her. He nodded stiffly and they entered the shop. The shop was filled with classical muggle furniture. Echo scanned the shop to see if Gently was in the building. She spotted him talking to the manager. Echo casually walked over to him and Draco followed her. The manager got Gently's attention of their company and left. Gently smirked at Echo as she approached.

"So I see that you missed me" he said.

"Let's cut to the chase" Echo said dryly. "You want some articles of bewitched clothing. My associate, Edward Brooke is here with me to make sure this deal doesn't go sour." Draco looked at Gently, who gave him a quick nod, coolly.

"That's the deal…you know I might just have a deal for you…" Gently said as he played with Echo's necklace. For some reason, Draco's stomach clenched as this happened.

"If it wasn't part of the former agreement then I'm pretty certain that you're not getting anything more." Draco interrupted. Echo smiled at Draco in relief as Gently turned to Draco.

"I was talking to Ms. Remembrance…"

"And I believe that I told you that my associate was here to make certain that our deal ran smoothly." Echo said calmly. Gently glared at her as she tried to get him back to the reason they were there in the first place. "Mr. Gently, I need to get this deal wrapped up so I need the galleons and we'll make the switch." Gently put his hands in his robes and pulled out his wand. Before he could say anything, Draco yelled "Expelliarmus!" causing Gently's wand to be thrown out of his hands and into Draco's. Echo punched Gently in the face then whirled around and elbowed him in the groin. Then she took out her wand and shouted a spell that caused chains to wrap around the startled and now very pain filled man.

As he lay on the floor groaning, Echo sat on him. "Don't even think about Apparating. These chains help make sure of that. Now we need some information and we're taking you with us just to make sure that you're cooperating." She looked up at Draco and suddenly he heard her voice in his head: _Draco, go after the manager and change his memory. _Draco looked at Echo and she jerked her head to where the manager had disappeared. He quickly ran after him and Echo continued to interrogate the man. "Are you working with Lord Voldemort?" He gasped in anger.

"Don't address our Lord such causality!"

"Don't patronize me, Gently" Echo said as she applied more pressure to him. "Even if you don't answer me, we'll find the mark on you." The man fell silent. Echo stood and jerked him up with her wand.

"You'd better join him," Gently spat "because if you don't you're going to lose and with beauty such as yours would get you into compromising situations." Echo's cheeks burned red. Draco came back at that moment.

"Let's go back home" Echo said, trying not to lose her cool. Draco glared at her as they Aparated back. They landed in the basement which Draco saw the Order had transferred into a cell. There were many prisoners in there. "They're given to the Ministry when we run out of room." Echo said as she threw Gently in his cell. Echo then untied him with a flick of her wand. Draco followed Echo as she went up the stairs. Tonks met the partners at the top of the stairs. "We captured Gently and Draco erased the memory of the manager." Echo said, noting how ticked off Draco looked as she spoke. Tonks smiled broadly at this.

"Thank you both so much for your help. You guys can rest for the day if you want. All of our other jobs are taken, just make sure that you come to the meeting tonight." With that, Tonks went down to interrogate Gently.

As soon as Tonks was out of sight, Draco turned from Echo and started walking away. He was frankly annoyed. He had barely done anything on that mission. Draco wanted to prove himself. He wanted to go and be trusted and most of all he didn't want a partner. "Where are you going?" Echo asked.

"Out" He said and with that he left the Order Headquarters. Echo sighed. She didn't know how to handle Draco. He was moody, self centered and plain obnoxious. Echo wanted to just let him go but she also knew that as his partner she had to watch out for him. She sighed again and set out after him.

* * *

Draco sat at the bar called Vamping It with a Firewhiskey in front of him. _Turning seventeen does have it's advantages_, Draco mused to himself as he took a swig of the powerful stuff. He held back a cough and smiled at the blonde witch waitress in front of him, who flushed red at him. Suddenly someone sat next to him. "Hey didn't someone ever tell you that drinking alone makes you look a bit off?" Draco groaned inwardly as he turned to face Echo. She smiled sweetly.

"Did someone ever teach you how to back off?" Draco shot back. Echo's smile stayed on her face as she stared intently at his smirk.

"No actually that's the one thing Dumbledore didn't teach me" Echo said calmly. Draco choked on his sip of firewhiskey.

"WHAT!"

"I'll explain it when I know you better. The most important thing I was taught was to never give everything away." Echo said smiling as she took the glass from his hand. She examined the amber liquid carefully. "You know alcohol doesn't rid you of all the pain" she said softly as she handed it back to him.

"What pain?" Draco asked smirking the famous Malfoy smirk.

"The pain in your heart," Echo said gently "I know that you hurt about what happened to Dumbledore. You blame yourself for listening to Voldemort."

"So when your voice came into my head today…you're telepathic?" Draco asked, ignoring the words of truth pouring from Echo's lips. She nodded as she pushed back a lock of her hair. "Is that another thing that I was supposed to learn when I got to 'know' you better?" Draco asked smugly.

"If I didn't want you to know, do you really think that I'd let it slip?" she asked incredulously. "From what I've been told, you're supposed to be cleverer than that." Draco took another sip of his firewhiskey.

"Whatever"

"You know it's okay to regret the past as long as you don't spend your whole life dwelling on it."

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked, turning to her, putting his other shot glass down with a bang.

"I want you to try this partnership out, Draco. I'm trying hard to be nice to you and I'd like some of the same consideration." Draco rolled his eyes and Echo grabbed the front of his robes. "Don't think that what I did to Gently today was out of the blue! I don't like to be played, Malfoy and I can be mean if I need to be." With that, she let go of his robes. "But I don't want to be mean to you."

Draco looked at Echo with amazement. She wasn't anything he expected her to be. "That's right I'm not!" She scoffed reading his thoughts.

"Shouldn't that be used in other ways?" Draco asked her annoyed.

"I only use it for the good of the Order unless of course someone is bugging me." Echo said, her voice still being soft and sweet.

"Look, I'll try this partner thing out though frankly I think that you're a giant pain in my you know what." Draco said as he slapped a galleon onto the bar.

"Thanks," Echo said "can we please go home now?" Draco nodded and the partners walked out of the bar, still very weary of each other but also with a bit more willingness to learn about the other.


	3. Truth Comes With Time And Pain

It had been about three months since Draco and Echo had become partners. They worked wonderfully together after they got past judging each other. Draco started letting Echo into his life and they would talk openly and deeply to each other. Not to say that they never argued. Draco still struggled with his Malfoy temper as well as his past. However, Echo was patient and worked diligently to make him trust her. She was interrogated many prisoners (which was very helpful with her telepathic ability) which left Draco to spend time with Narcissa, who still had problems with missing her husband. Draco was sitting in the kitchen one night after one of his mother's breakdowns when Echo came in. They both jumped when seeing each other. "I'm sorry…" Draco started.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude"

"But I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's okay. Really" Echo said convincingly. They looked at each other awkwardly. Echo was wearing her long Weird Sisters tee shirt and a pair of boxers as Draco was just wearing boxers. Echo couldn't help but notice how muscular his chest was and blushed profusely.

Echo didn't see, however, that Draco was also blushing. "So what are you doing up?" Echo asked as she went over and sat down next to him. Draco sighed.

"My mother is still pining for my father." Draco said sadly.

"It's understandable," Echo said comfortingly "she had been married to him for so long." Draco nodded, they sat quietly for a moment.

"What about your family?" Draco asked. Echo knew that someday Draco would ask her this question and yet she still didn't know how to answer him.

"My family is complicated" Echo said. "I don't want to talk about them if you don't mind." That's when Draco snapped.

"Come on, Echo! You keep making me open up to you! Why can't you trust me enough to do the same?" Echo was startled by Draco's harsh reaction. She had forgotten this side of him. But she knew that he was right.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You're right." Echo took a deep breath. "I had a big family. I lived with my mother and father as well as my seven siblings. All of them were killed by Voldemort. They were muggles" Echo said, causing Draco to look at her in shock. "When I was three, a prophesy had come out saying how a girl my age with special powers would help assist the "chosen one" in his defeat of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore believed that I would be that child when he discovered of my powers. He immediately started privately teaching me at age six to help tune my powers to the point where I could control them." Draco's face turned even paler than normal. "I didn't know about the prophesy until later. I was very advanced for my age which frightened the people who knew about the prophesy. I'm sorry, Draco" She said seeing the look on his face. "I wasn't sure how to tell you about this. I know how you and your family view muggles…"

"I've got to go out for a run" Draco said pulling on a Slytherin sweatshirt over his head, stumbling like a drunken man.

"Draco, are you okay?" Echo asked concerned. This made Draco have to get out of there. He didn't answer as he left his partner, bewildered, in the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't go out at night but he had to get out of that room. He ran out of the house and into the cool night air. He ran for about three miles from the house before stopping to catch his breath. He sat underneath a tree, his heart pounding and his mind reeling as he tried desperately to calm himself. Echo was a muggle, the very kind that he had grown up to hate. The kind which he would call Mudbloods just to torment them for their heritage. Echo, the person that he had grown to really care about and even like, was the very person that he had been grown up to despise. This wasn't what blew him away as much as his own actions. He couldn't believe how horribly he treated muggles in the past. He thought back to everything that he had been taught. Suddenly he remember the second week of his partnership with Echo.

* * *

They had just finished a raid on Death Eaters' headquarters and were sitting in the shade. "Well we got rid of some more scum today" Draco said as he wiped his face with a handkerchief. Echo frowned at Draco's reaction.

"They were just on the wrong side, Draco. They were seduced by lies." She bowed her head "I can't blame them for their actions." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, Echo! What are we supposed to feel for them? Are we supposed to care about them for killing countless lives?" Draco asked smirking the famous Malfoy smirk.

"We should show them compassion." Echo said softly. "We should try to love them the best we can so that they can understand love." Draco scoffed.

"Dumbledore's line right there, let's show the enemy love so that they can learn to never do bad deeds again." He rolled his eyes again "That was Dumbledore's true downfall. He would always trust as well as love those who didn't deserve it."

"Like you?" Echo asked gently. Draco stopped. "Draco, Dumbledore loved you even when you were about to kill him. I think that we'd all be the slightest bit lucky to love with the size Dumbledore did. He loved everyone equally." This made Draco laugh harshly.

"Yeah like those Mudbloods and half bloods!" Echo looked down at her hands.

"They are witches and wizards too, Draco." She said with a slight tremor in her voice. "Your power isn't superior just because you're pure."

* * *

Now as he looked back, Draco saw all the times that she had basically told him her heritage. Echo also taught him how to love. He couldn't believe how much he had truly missed in their conversations. He sat there watching the sunrise when something hit him. Draco realized that the real reason that he was so upset that he had hurt her all of those times was because of the tiny fact that he was falling in love with her. 


	4. Pink Tullips and Undying Promises

Echo was still in the kitchen when Draco came back. She seemed nervous as she studied his face for a reaction. This made Draco's heart hurt even more at the frightened expression on her face. "I'm sorry for running out" he said quietly.

"It's okay. You didn't expect it" Echo said just as quietly. They just looked at each other for a moment. "Do…do you hate me?" Draco looked at her shocked.

"I could never hate you, Echo! I ran because I was ashamed." She looked at him encouragingly as he struggled with the inner turmoil that was consuming him. "I'm ashamed of who I was. Being your partner has taught me so much, so much that Dumbledore tried to teach all of us. Things that I was too blind and arrogant to see. He wanted us to love with our whole hearts, no matter how much it cost." Draco's eyes filled with unshed tears. "He cared about me more than his own life. It's my fault he's dead." Echo felt a wave of compassion overcome her as she rushed to him.

'No, Draco. It's not your fault. Voldemort wanted Dumbledore dead. He would've done anything to make sure that it happened. If he didn't use you, he would've used someone else." She put her arms around him, hugging him comfortingly. His body sagged into hers as he unleashed the emotion of pain that he had held back.

Echo's soft voice whispered words of encouragement. She rubbed his back softly as he shook and sobbed. Echo couldn't deny that she loved having Draco in her arms but at the same time she was weary. She knew for awhile now that she had fallen in love with the boy that had so much infuriated her in the beginning. But at the same time, she didn't want to make the first move. Echo comforted Draco until he ran out of tears. He awkwardly stepped away from her arms. "Thank you" He said meaningfully.

"Any time" He stared at her delicate features and suddenly he ran his fingers through her short, ear length bob. He didn't know why he did it but the urge had been so overwhelming that he had to obey it. Echo's knees almost gave way at this simple gesture. "I need to go to bed. It's really late" Echo said with a whisper. Draco nodded silently and Echo left him to ponder his emotions.

* * *

Echo woke up to the morning sun pouring into her window. She yawned but stayed in bed, thankful for her day off. She turned over to see a bouquet of pink tulips on her beside table. Echo was puzzled by the beautiful flowers and even more so when she discovered a card beside of them. On the card it read:

_My Partner in Crime, _

_I wanted to apologize again for my actions about your family. I was wrong…AGAIN! But I want you to know that I am always here for you like you were there for me last night. I hope that you like the tulips. I seemed to remember you saying that they were your favorite. Thanks for being such an amazing friend. _

_Your favorite butthead,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Echo laughed at the card and looked at the tulips, smiling. He remembered her favorite flower. Draco wouldn't have remembered unless he liked her, Echo reasoned as she got up and threw on a pair of jeans with a pink tank top. She quickly straightened up her hair and put on some light make up and her matching pink converse shoes. Echo decided that she was going to dance a bit before going downstairs to relax her muscles. So she took out her muggle CD player and put in a CD and started to dance. The lyrics were by the New Radicals, an American group and the song was called: Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough. _There's something about you,  
Tears me inside out  
Whenever you're around  
There's something about you  
Speeding through my veins  
Until we hit the ground  
And there's something about this rush  
Take it away  
It made me feel so good  
I get a feeling  
You get a feeling,  
We got a feeling  
Like we could die_

Draco stood outside of Echo's cracked door to see her dancing to the song he had never heard before. She didn't dance beautifully but the fact that it was her dancing was enough to make it beautiful. The lyrics spoke to his heart as well as the things that he thought about Echo._  
_

_And guess what mother  
We just can't get enough  
We just can't get enough  
We just gotta get it up  
We just gotta get it up  
There's something about you  
That tears me inside out  
Whenever you're around  
And there's something about you  
That makes me fly  
You're a heart attack,  
Just the kind I like_

He remembered how she made him feel when she got close to him. Her tears, could tear his heart out and her arms in his made him feel so right. He never could get enough of her. Sometimes he'd make up excuses just so he could be with her.

_  
And there's something about your kiss  
Haunting and strange  
That makes me feel so good_

Draco couldn't stand it. He ran into her room. "Hey, Draco" Echo said, blushing profusely, fanning the flame of desire he felt. Without saying a word, he grabbed her waist and brought her body to his. Her eyes widened in innocence as he removed one of his hands from her waist and put it on her cheek. Draco lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

_  
I get a feeling,  
You get a feeling,  
We got a feeling  
Like we're alive  
And mother  
Chorus:  
We just can't get enough  
We just can't get enough  
Lover  
We just gotta get it up  
We just gotta get it up  
This world may not have too much time  
_

Draco's attack on Echo's mouth had surprised her but his lips felt so soft on hers and she moved with them as she put her hands on his chest.

_But baby I'm fine  
Because maybe you're mine  
We just can't get enough  
This world may not have too much time  
But baby I'm fine  
Because maybe you're mine  
We just can't get enough  
You better give up,  
Come on and give up  
Give up your life_

Despite Echo's initial hesitancy, she was now kissing him back passionately. Draco was in absolute heaven when her lips touched his.

_  
It's you for me, and me for you  
You make my dreams come true  
Off the wall coming from me  
But I wanna see this through, my baby  
You're on my mind all the time  
I found a million dimes  
You rolled the dice, and lost them all  
And baby I just don't mind  
And incidentally mother_

Echo's mind filled with images as they kissed and she couldn't believe how magical this kiss was. His hand on her waist gripped tighter, drawing her even closer to him. Her whole body was pressed against him as they kissed out their emotions of the past three months.

_  
(chorus)  
And I don't want no one  
If I can't have you  
A world of illusion  
But baby you're true  
I know I deceived you  
I once told you lies  
If you don't believe me  
Just look in my eyes  
_

He understood that they both needed to breathe so they reluctantly parted and were breathing heavily. Echo's head went on his chest and he rubbed her back softly as the music continued on:

_Social security number please  
Credit card number please  
Money please  
Money please  
Money please  
Please deposit $85 dollars  
For the next three minutes please  
(or your call will be fully disconnected immediately)  
Aw yeah, all right, feel good tonight_

Suddenly the CD switched to a new song. Draco put his hand under her chin so that she was looking at him. "Why me?" Echo asked whispering. Draco smiled softly as he moved his hand through her hair.

"Because you love, care and show compassion to everyone and because…" He breathed in deeply. "I love you, Echo" Echo's head swam in confusion. How could he love her? Didn't he hate muggles like her? When she voiced these questions, his eyes clouded over. "I could never hate what I never understood in the first place. I love you, Echo because of how you treat me and others around you. It will always be you…but do you love me?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, Draco, I love you too." And with that, she put her face to his and went in for another sweet kiss.


	5. Nightime Bliss

Echo sat next to Draco on the couch. They were free of duty that night as they snuggled together on the couch. Echo's body sat against Draco's as she read her book. Draco put his arms around her and held her closer to him. He kissed her temple and she smiled. "Draco, if you keep distracting me, then I'll never finish this book" Echo said.

"You know you embrace the distraction." Draco said teasingly. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms. "Are you sleeping better?" He felt her tense in his arms.

"No," she whispered "I can't get rid of the nightmares." Draco frowned. For the past week, Echo was having startling dreams of death. He was starting to get in the habit of holding her in the middle of the night as she cried from the sights she saw.

"But I don't want you not getting any sleep because of my dreams" Echo said sternly.

"Echo, that's my decision to make" Draco said just as sternly. They were silent for a moment as they watched the flames dance in the fire.

"My point is that one of us needs to be alert during a raid." Echo said carefully. She turned so that she was facing Draco. "I love you, Draco and I don't want anything to happen to you." Echo looked down at her hands. "I would die if I lost you." Draco put her hands in his and took one off to lift her chin so her eyes could meet his.

"You don't have to worry about that, Echo. I don't intend on going anywhere." He kissed her lightly on the lips and she sighed, tickling his lips with her breath. She lay back down with her head on his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after awhile. Her eyes were closed and she smiled faintly.

"What we're going to do after the war" (AN: This is not intended to be dirty!)

"And what are we going to do after the war?" Draco asked his eyes twinkling.

"Whatever we want" Echo answered faintly as she tightened her grasp on his hand.

"And what do you want, Echo?"

"You" Echo said. Draco smiled and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He knew that he should put her in her bed but he didn't want to wake her. He also admitted that he enjoyed her sleeping on his lap. He kissed her softly and watched her as she slept.

* * *

More is to come! I know that this was a short chapter but I hope that you all liked it! 


	6. Victorious Defeats

_The room was on fire. Draco was in the corner fighting viciously with a Death Eater. Echo turned to see him being hit with the killing curse, crumbling to the floor. She rushed over to him and held his lifeless form screaming, "NOOOOOOO…" _

"NO!"

Echo sat up panting. She calmed herself as she shakily breathed. The dreams had never involved Draco before. "It seemed so real" Echo whispered softly to the darkness. She got out of bed and quietly went downstairs. She grabbed a glass of water and sat in the kitchen. Echo couldn't seem to shake the dreams that haunted her nights. She drank the cool water as her head pounded. She wished to be rid of them forever but she couldn't get rid of them. She took her water and then moved into the library. She waved her wand and light up the room as she looked through the books, trying to find an answer to her nightmares.

It was about five o' clock in the morning when Echo realized that she had to get ready for work. She rubbed her eyes which were exhausted from lack of sleep and the amount of reading she had encountered. She went upstairs quietly, hoping that Draco didn't know. Unfortunately he was in her room when she entered. He looked at Echo demandingly. "Why didn't you come get me?" Echo sighed.

"I couldn't let you miss sleep too" Echo said, fighting the dizziness that suddenly overcame her. Draco noticed her stance and concern overshadowed his anger.

"Echo, are you okay?" Draco's face was the last thing she saw before she fainted.

* * *

When Echo woke up, she was in her room with a room filled with members of the Order. She sat up quickly and then regretted it as she felt the pain in her forehead. "What's going on? What happened?"

"You fainted" Tonks said wearily. "If Draco wasn't there to catch you, you would've gotten a concussion too. Echo looked over to see Draco sitting on her bed. His face was paler than usual as he looked at her.

"You were very lucky" Bill Weasley said, smiling at the young witch.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest" Narcissa said kindly as she followed the others out. Draco remained sitting by her side. They were quiet for awhile until he broke the silence.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Echo. She weakly put her arms around him. He let her go and studied her face. She had become very thin and the bags under her eyes were noticeable.

"I am sorry that I yelled at you…"

"No," Echo said interrupting "you were just trying to make sure that I was taking care of myself, which I am not." Draco saw her tremble. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and was startled to see her crying.

"Baby, don't cry" Draco said softly, his heart breaking. "I'm here, I'm here" he said comfortingly as he put his arms around her.

"I had a bad dream about you, Draco" Echo sobbed. He put his hands through her hair soothingly. "You were killed and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it."

"It was just a dream"

"But they don't look like dreams, Draco" Echo said desperately trying to make him understand. "What if they come true?"

"They won't come true" Draco assured her.

"You don't know that"

"Yes, I do" Draco said, putting his hand under her chin making her look at him. "I know because I am going to live a long time as long as you're around. I also remember Voldemort using dreams with Harry to try to get him to come to him." Draco felt a pain of guilt for making fun of those dreams long ago.

Echo's head against his chest made him forget this dream as he put his arms around her again. "We're going to take good care of you" Draco said softly. "I have gotten permission for us both to get time off. I am going to take care of you" he said, cupping her cheek.

"You certainly are becoming a softie, Malfoy" Echo teased lightly as she pushed his dark locks from his face. He leaned into her touch smiling.

"It was hard not to" Draco said. He kissed her softly as she played with the hair around the nape of his neck. He broke the kiss and he knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Draco would lay with Echo during her nightmares and soothe her fears as much as he could. They talked, read the Daily Prophet and played chess to pass the time. Sometimes they would just hold each other and in the silence would think about the future. Echo was slowly losing the dreams as they were getting more and more reports of the diminishing power of Voldemort. They would have known each other for about two years when Echo sat up in the middle of the night. "Draco, wake up!" Echo said excitedly. He groaned inwardly as he awoke.

"What's wrong?"

"We did it! The war is over!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked incredulously as he looked at his girlfriend as if she had sprouted wings.

"Harry just killed Voldemort and I helped!" Draco looked even more confused.

"But you were here the entire time!"

"I know but I was talking to Harry through telekinesis. I gave him my power to defeat Voldemort!"

"So…you don't have your powers?" Draco asked, still shocked. Echo nodded, smiling.

"But it could've all been a dream." Draco said. Echo shook her head.

"I know it, Draco! It's over!" She gave him a huge kiss on the mouth. Two hours later, they got news of Voldemort's defeat.


	7. Parties and Unsettling Surprises

The party going on at Grimmauld was one of the biggest parties since Voldemort's first disappearance. All of the Order was there tocelebrate the long awaited destruction of Voldemort. Harry was with Ginny and Hermione and Ron both went away from the party to think. Echo looked more energetic then Draco had ever seen her. As soon as Hermione and Ron entered (before their leave), she jumped on them shouting, "We did it! It's over! It's finally over!" Draco chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. She was running all over the place talking to people, still in her nightgown. Draco drank his butterbeer, glad to see that his mother was also excitedly celebrating the Dark Lord's defeat. He couldn't help but wonder for a moment where his father was.

Draco didn't know if he was dead or alive…though secretly he hoped that his father had went down with his master. A pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders made him come back to reality. Echo kissed his cheek as he put his hands over her arms. "It's over, Draco. We can finally move on from this." Draco turned around and picked Echo up, whirling her around. Echo squealed and others turned around and laughed at the couple's happiness. After a few moments of twirling, Draco stopped and kissed her.

"I love you" He murmured, tickling her lips with his breath.

"Ditto" Echo said smiling. "I have a surprise for you" Draco looked at her surprised. She let go of him and he carefullyput her down. She went off for a second then came back with a small vial. "Put this in your hair" She instructed.

Draco did and felt his hair tingle. "Now, look in the mirror" Echo instructed.

"If you turned my hair pink…" Draco began playfully as Echo giggled.

"Oh just look in the mirror and find out, Butthead." Draco did and gasped. His hair was blonde again. "Do you like it?" Draco turned and gave her a resounding kiss on the lips. "Does that mean yes?" Echo asked playfully.

"Of course it does! I can't believe that it's back!" Draco said as he ran his fingers through the familiar blonde. Echo smiled but inside something felt strange. Seeing Draco the way he used to be…made her wonder which side of him he would choose after this war. Draco was handsome and Echo…felt ordinary. She would wear makeup and would like to wear tee shirts and funky colored robes. Echo was used to being crazy and sponetanious which is why Draco and his serious made them such a great couple.She stillwasn't so sure how Draco would handle himself after this war would be over.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard cheers erupting all over the house. She looked over to see Hermione and Ron return hand in hand. "Congratulations!" Everyone yelled out. Hermione ran over to where Echo was standing.

"Ron just proposed!" Hermione squealed in a very unHermioneish manner. Echo squealed and looked down at the beautiful ring on Hermione's finger as they both jumped up and down. Draco went over to Ron and offered his hand in congratulations. Ron looked at him surprised.

"Are you on something?" Ron asked in shock. Echo and Hermione laughed as Draco explained how much he had changed over the past two years. Echo blushed as he also told them of their dating. Hermione and Ron looked shocked at this especially when Draco put his arm around Echo's waist protectively.

Echo positively beamed at him. "Well this will take some getting used to." Ron admitted, still struggling with this new Malfoy.

"I understand, Ron." Draco said, making Ron even more surprised. "If I slip and call you Weasel, please forgive me. Old habits die hard." They all agreed and went over to get more butterbeer. By about three in the afternoon, not only was everyone wasted but all were utterly exhausted. Echo fell asleep in her room and Draco ended up crashing in the bathtub. When Echo woke up, she felt wonderful and stress free for the first time in two years.

She made her way through all of the mess of celebrations from the night before to the kitchen. She took her wand out of her robe pocket and flicked it absentmindingly around the kitchen. Echo then had made herself a strong cup of tea. She made one more and then looked around for Draco. When she looked into the bathroom, it took all she had not to laugh out loud. Draco was way too big for the tub and his legs were hanging over the edge of the bathtub. He was talking in his sleep, making no sense whatsoever which made Echo want to laugh harder. "Draco, wake up" Echo said reluctantly as she softly shook him. He mumbled about fireflies and then turned over.Echo kissed his cheek softly thenleft the cup on the counter then went back downstairs. Suddenly something didn't seem to feel right to her. She looked around to see something that almost made her pass out…someone whom she had only seen in photographs...

Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Changes with Enemies

Sorry for the delay! I haven't been inspired in awhile! I hope that you like this and please, please review!

* * *

The two adversaries glared each other down. But before Echo could say a word Lucius' Malfoy disarmed her. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you" Lucius said smirking the same way that Draco had done two years before.

"I am sorry to say that the feeling isn't so mutual." Echo said quietly, trying to figure out what to do. She immediately closed out her thoughts just in case he tried to breech her mind. Lucius continued smirking.

"It's a pity you feel this way, Ms. Gaston. I have learned much about you over the past two years. You see the Dark Lord took a great interest in your abilities…"

"The ones that ended up killing him" Echo said, smiling. Lucius looked at her angrily.

"The Dark Lord was defeated but that doesn't mean that you win."

"Really? Because I think that's exactly what it means" Echo said stubbornly, as she tried to figure out not only what he wanted but also how to get out of this.

"Ahh, Echo I thought you were supposed to be clever." Lucius said charmingly as if they were old friends.

"What kind of game are you trying to play?" Echo asked frustrated. She was now very ticked off at this arrogant Death Eater. "I am sick of this little dance you're making here. Tell me why you're here!" Lucius laughed again, thoroughly enjoying her anger.

""You are certainly a spunky one. No wonder my son fell in love with you." Echo almost turned pale when Lucius mentioned his son. Was he trying to hurt him? Did he know about their relationship?

"What are you referring to?"

"Your obvious relationship with my pathetic son. I really thought that he'd follow in my footsteps. Not fall in love with some Muggle tramp." Echo's blood almost boiled.

"Your son didn't have the heartless gene for it." Echo said softly. By now she was shaking in anger. "Now tell me what you're doing here!"

"I am here to take you, Echo. We're going to use your powers to form a new era, one with meas the leader. We shall cleanse the wizarding world of Muggle scum such as yourself and half bloods. No intermarriage. We will stick to the old customs."

"Well a) didn't purebloods intermarry anyways? So technically you're just making a bunch of deformed children and b) how do you plan to make me use powers I lost during Voldemort's death?" Lucius didn't look the least bit startled by this.

"Well precious Dumbledore didn't tell you much, did he? Your powers come much deeper within you. Your magical abilities are strong due to what you are. But now I am going to take you"

"Not without a fight you aren't!" Before Lucius could react, Echo did a roundhouse kick and hit him right in the stomach. She then brought her leg down on the back of his head. Echo tried to get to her wand but Lucius grabbed it first crying out

"Crucio!" Echo bent over withering on the ground. The pain was excruciating and she was overcome with it. Before she could react, Lucius' fist crashed down on her head, causing her to blackout.

* * *

Seconds after Lucius took Echo, Draco woke up. He groaned as he got out of the tub, stretching his taunt muscles. Draco smiled slightly as he saw the mug of tea on the table. He was happy as he saw she put the heat charm on the cup so that it would still be warm for him. Draco drank the tea and made his way to Echo's room. He couldn't believe what a mess they had made in the house and smiled at it. Suddenly a glint downstairs caught his eye. He ran downstairs to see the heart shaped silver necklace with diamonds around it that was his gift to Echo on their one year anniversary was on the floor. He felt a huge pit of cold fill his stomach. "Echo! He shouted as he picked up the necklace, running around the house. Suddenly, he thought about the charm that showed who entered and left the house. He muttered the incantation and was startled to see Echo leaving the house with none other than Lucius Malfoy…his father whom he hoped was dead. Draco slide to the floor.

His father had kidnapped the girl he was madly in love with. Echo needed him. He had to figure out where his father had evaporated to. But before he could, a tawny owl came in bearing a black envelope in its beak. It was the old Malfoy stationary. Draco's heart pounded as he grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Inside contained a blood red letter that read:

_**Draco, **_

**_By now I am sure you've realized that your girlfriend is no longer in your house. No, this is not a ransom note but some friendly advice. Join us…me in preparing a new world. One where Muggles are servicing us or dead. Where half-bloods aren't around and where we can live in openness. I want you there. I will forgive you for your mistake of joining the Order. I will take you back into my family. Give up Echo and help us use her to make a new world. I know this is complicated sounding and you think that you love her…but she has manipulated you into believing this. Meet me at Knockturn Alley at approximately 10 o'clock. Don't be late and come alone. If you don't come alone, I will kill Echo right in front of you. _**

_**Lucius Malfoy **_

Draco crumbled the piece of paper and looked at his watch. He had about ten hours to kill and to be prepared to face his father. Draco wasn't about to let Echo go without a fight.

* * *

"Leave him out of this!" Echo yelled at Goyle, who had just taunted her about killing Draco. She had been there for hours now. She knew that she was in Knockturn Alley in an old Dark Arts shop. Crabbe, Goyle, not and Bellatrix had used Echo as a personal punching bag as well as a way to use their favorite Unforgivable curses. By this time, Echo knew that she had to look pretty gruesome as she stood, tied to a pole, unable to break free. They taunted her and mocked her even spat on her. She tried to remember Dumbledore and what he would do in a situation like this. Echo remembered that he would've taken the blows and the mocking ridicule. But at the same time, Echo was afraid. Not for herself but for Draco. She wanted him safe. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't trapped into her hell. Tear slide down her face as she sobbed for Draco. Echo was so scared for him. "Please just take me and leave him out of it."

"Isn't that utterly romantic?" Bellatrix sighed as she screamed "Crucio" for about the sixteenth time. Echo screamed loudly as pain ripped through her body like a tidal wave. The three Death Eaters laughed at her cries and left the room. She shook in anger and bitterness. Echo remembered when she had to bury her family. She remembered the pain and loneliness. Suddenly a feeling overcame her. Echo couldn't even describe it herself but she knew that she wanted to survive this. She wanted to be with Draco forever and she was going to make sure of it. Echo remembered then the knife that Remus had given her for her birthday that was transformed into a watch unless she pushed lightly on the knob. The knife quickly went up and the butt fit perfectly in her hand. She quickly sawed through the ropes, not knowing when they would come back. When Echo finally cut the last rope, she ran over to the cabinet where they had put her wand. She used the knife again and broke it open.

She grabbed her wand and muttered "Silencio" and broke the window, clearing the shards with her wand. Echo grabbed the chair in the dank corner and pushed it by the window, carefully pushing herself up. Echo looked around and remembered how Lucius tortured her by telling her where the meeting was to be held. She ran to the entrance of Knockturn Alley in time to see Draco and his father. Echo saw Lucius pull out his wand quickly and yell out the killing curse.". "NO!" Echo screamed as she saw the spell cast. But something extraordinary happened. Before the spell reached Draco, a huge force surrounded him and caused the spell the backfire, hitting Lucius and instantly killing him. Echo started to sob in shock. Draco looked just as shocked but quickly made his way over to Echo. He looked at her broken body with tears filling his own eyes. He put his arms around her gently, causing her to flinch. Draco soothed his sobbing girlfriend, knowing in his heart that they might finally be rid of the darkness and were ready to step into the light.


	9. St Mungo's

After Lucius' death, the rest of the Order captured the remaining Death Eaters as Draco held onto Echo. They had come with Draco and promised to make sure that Lucius didn't harm Echo. What went wrong with Lucius' spell, no one knew…the force field's appearance had startled them all. Draco hadn't let go of Echo since his father fell. She was hysterical and it scared him. Echo was beaten badly. Both of her eyes had been punched, she had various amounts of cuts around her body, bruises and gashes. He pushed back her short hair from her face, trying desperately to sooth her. "I am here, baby. I am here" he whispered softly. "I am going to take good care of you, ok?" Echo kept shaking violently. Remus Lupin came over as soon as the last Death Eater was taken care of.

"She's in shock" Remus said frowning as he looked at the poor girl. "We need to keep her warm, Draco." Draco immediately took off his leather jacket and put it around his girlfriend. "We've got to take her to the hospital." Draco nodded numbly as he picked Echo up effortlessly. Remus Aparated with Draco to St. Mungo's hospital. When they entered, a nurse immediately appeared.

"What has happened to her?" The woman asked sternly.

"Death Eater attack" Remus said immediately. "She has been hit with one of the Unforgivable curses and more than once I'd say. She is in total shock and has been beaten." The nurse nodded and snapped her fingers and Echo's body went out of Draco's arms and onto an invisible gurney.

"I've got to be with her!" Draco said immediately as the woman started to leave quickly with the gurney obediently following her.

"I am sorry but unless you are a relative you've got to stay outside in the waiting room."

"Draco…" Echo said weakly. Draco held onto her hand.

"I'll be right here. I won't leave you."

"Sir, there are rules…"

"To Hell with you andyour bloody rules!" Draco yelled frustrated. "She needs me with her!"

"Sir, lower your voice! You're in a hospital!" The nurse said shocked. Before Draco could make a retort, Remus pulled him back.

"Fine," Draco spat out as he took Echo's hand again "I am going to be right outside, I swear." He said as he leaned over her, kissing her forehead lovingly.

She nodded but clung to his hand until the very last moment. Draco sighed. "Thanks for stopping me" Draco said to Remus as they sat down. Remus assured him that he was quite alright and they waited for word of Echo. It felt like it was taking forever. Draco paced the waiting room while Remus calmly sat in the chair. Tonks Aparated shortly after Draco began pacing. She sat next to her husband and clutched his hand in hers.

"How long has he been at it?"

"Since we came in three hours ago" Remus said smiling.

"We should know something by now!" The young man said frustrated as he ran his hand through his pale blonde hair.

"I am sure that we'll know something shortly," Tonks said "she certainly was beaten badly."

"How could they treat her like that?" Draco asked angrily. "Why did my father do that to me?"

"Draco, I am sure that he wasn't even thinking about you." Remus said darkly. "He was thinking about power. You have to remember that he was using her for his own good."

"This is what I don't understand," Draco said looking at Remus upset. "What happened tonight? What is it about Echo that he wanted? What caused that force field?" Remus shook his head.

"I have no idea, Draco" Remus said honestly. "I have never seen or heard of such a thing before in my life. However, I am going to research it as soon as I go home." Suddenly the nurse came in. Draco turned around abruptly.

"Ms. Gaston is stable. She lost a lot of blood and is extremely frightened but she is fine." Draco breathed freely at the nurse's words and thanked her.

"How about we come back tomorrow, Draco?" Remus asked smiling. Draco shook his head.

"I plan on staying by her until she wakes up. She'll want to know that I didn't leave her. Thanks anyways though." As soon as the nurse gave him the room number, Draco made his way to Echo's room. She looked much better than before. Most of her cuts were healed and they had fixed up her eyes so that the swelling was gone. Echo moved a bit, muttering something in fear. Draco pulled a chair by her bed and sat next to her. Echo's delicate hand lay only an inch away from him and he took it. He kissed her hand and laid his head on the bed, still clutching Echo's hand. He was startled when he felt something stroke his hair. Draco shot up to see Echo jump surprised by his reaction. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Draco said as he moved his chair subconsciously forward so he was closer to her side.

Echo smiled as she grimaced in pain. "I'm fine, Malfoy" she said. He kissed her hand lightly. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About three hours" Draco said grudgingly.

"You should've gone home" Echo said softly.

"I didn't want to" Draco said honestly as he put his hand in his pocket and drew out her necklace.

"I thought that I had lost it" Echo said, tears welling up in her eyes as Draco helped putting it around her neck.

"I found it and I knew that you'd want it back" He smiled. Suddenly Echo started to cry. Draco was alarmed by her sudden tears and sat on the bed, taking her in his arms. "What is it, love?"

"I thought that I'd never see you again!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco rubbed her back softly as she sobbed.

"I know, I thought the same. When I couldn't find you, I was terrified." Draco admitted. She looked up at him and kissed him. They kissed passionately as Echo's tears flowed down her cheeks, brushing his own. They stopped when they were both breathless. He smoothed Echo's hair out of her face.

"I don't want to ever lose you again" Echo whispered, kissing Draco's palm. Draco smiled at Echo as he took her hand in his.

"You don't have to worry about that. You never will." He kissed her again. She broke the kiss and Draco looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I just keep thinking about what happened today. Don't you think that it's odd that force field just showed up and saved you?"

"No, I think of myself being lucky" Draco said as he tried to kiss her again. But Echo pulled away. She looked up and her expression turned into shock. 'What is it?" Draco asked, confused by his girlfriend's withdraw.

She faced him, biting her lower lip. "I just thought of something. Dumbledore never got a chance to tell me everything my powers involved. What if…I did it?" Draco's expression was one of utter disbelief. "No think about it, Draco. I don't really know everything about me. When your father turned on you, I could only think of how I could save you. And then the force field came around…"

"Hold it" Draco said calmly. She fell silent. "Let's not try to read too much into this, okay? I just want to think about you and me and not about my father."

"Okay" Echo said grudgingly as Draco went and lay beside of her.

"What is up with this bed?" Draco asked as he tried not to fall off of the bed. Echo giggled.

"I think that it was only made for one person." Draco smiled at her as he kissed your cheek.

"You're probably right. So how are you feeling?" He asked concerned as she lay into his arms.

"I am okay…sore but I'll live…right now I want to sleep." With that, she lay her head on his chest and the two fell asleep. One dreaming peacefully in the arms of the man she loved as the man stayed awake, his mind filled with questions.


	10. Breaking Bonds

Hey everyone! I hope that you like everything so far. I want to remind everyone that reviews are awesome and it only takes about a minute to write them. I want to thank my good friend, SpideyGirlParker2008, for always reviewing and making sure that I am happy. (It doesn't help that she knows where I live! lol!) Anywho, warning: Draco is a bit of a jerk in this chapter. I hope that you do enjoy it though and have an awesome summer! Look out for more of my fanfiction!

* * *

Draco visited Echo all of the time. She left the hospital about a week later. She was given a warm party back home in celebration of her recovery. The Order was getting ready to move on. The reign of terror set upon by Voldemort was over. A new age of witches and wizards was about to begin. Ginny and Harry were also getting married and planned to move into Grimmauld. Draco was planning on moving with his mother back to their old home. Echo planned on moving into a cottage that was about an hour away from the Malfoy Mansion. Despite all of Draco's pleading, Echo refused to move in with him. She felt that it would hurt their relationship. "But we've technically lived together for two years!" Draco argued with his girlfriend.

"Draco, I am not going to fight with you on this" Echo said firmly as she packed. Draco was lying on her bed as she tried to cram all of her stuff in her four suitcases. He was tired. Echo didn't know why but Draco had been researching the happenstance of the force field. He was determined to figure out why the spell backfired.

The few times that he did talk to Echo about it hadn't turned out well. She turned agitated and upset about it. In a way, Echo was scared about how far her powers went. Even though Draco knew that he should stop searching, he couldn't. The curiosity was slowly killing him. What was it about Echo, a common muggle-born that caused her to have such extravagant powers?"

"…So I think that I might teach at Hogwarts or something. I don't know what to do. I mean…Draco, have you been listening to a word I've said?" Echo asked exasperated. Draco jumped.

"I am sorry, Echo. I've been really busy lately and I…I'm sorry" Draco said sincerely. He got up and kissed his sulking girlfriend's forehead. "I am all ears."

"I just have no idea what I am going to do about work, Draco." Echo said, trying to let go the fact he had ignored her previous rant. As she packed, he stood behind her massaging her shoulders lightly. "I am stressed and I really want to work at something that I love…"

"I know you do" Draco interrupted quietly. "But you also have to remember that hefty three million galleons that the Ministry is giving us every year for serving in the Order. Who would've thought that going against the law would make you wined up with cash?" Draco joked lightly, kissing her neck.

Echo turned around and put her arms around his neck. "I don't want to end up not working for the rest of my life though." Echo said, her hands playing with Draco's hair. He grinned.

"But it's a living in itself" He said kissing her softly. They stood like that looking at each other for a moment.

"What aren't you telling me?" Echo asked quietly. Draco kept his cool.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, butthead. I know you better than that. You've been trying to hide something from me since I came back from the hospital. What is it?" Draco knew that Echo would react if he told her so he remained silent for a few minutes.

"I've been investigating you." He said. Echo's arms dropped to her sides in shock.

"What?" Echo asked coolly. Draco sighed. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"I am trying to figure out what happened that night. You were interested in the beginning. I am just trying to find the truth."

"But it doesn't matter!" Echo said turning her back to him and fixing her bag up.

"It matters to me. My life was spared by some force and I want answers." Echo looked guilty. Draco's eyes widened as he took in her face. "You know don't you?" Echo looked down at her hands.

"Draco…" But he wouldn't let her finish.

"What is it? Why can't you tell me?" Draco demanded, grabbing her arm and twirling her to face him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I…I just can't" Echo said. "You'd hate me and I can't bear that."

"After all of this time, you still don't trust my judgment!" Draco yelled angrily.

"Because I know you!" Echo said just as angry as she pushed down the lid to her suitcase.

'What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked annoyed.

"That you don't take change very well or unknown information. You won't accept this! I know that you won't!"

"Try me!"

"No!" Echo yelled "I won't try you! I'll protect you!"

"Protect me? From what!"

"From myself!" Echo said tearfully.

The two stared each other down. Echo was crying openly and bitterly as Draco watched her, frustrated by her lack of trust. "I am not going to jeopardize your life to fill your curiosity."

"Well by doing that you're jeopardizing our relationship!"

"Well that is a risk I am willing to take!" Echo said stubbornly.

"Then it's over!" Draco thundered. Echo flinched as her tears flowed openly.

"Fine! I hope that you won't die by the unknown!" She took off her necklace and tossed it at him. Then Echo grabbed her suitcases and Aparated. Draco paced the room angrily. How dare she do that to him? If she knew, she should've told him! After all she is his…Draco's head shot up. It just hit him that because of his stupidity, he had just dumped the woman that he was in love with.

* * *

Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you want to review? Yes for that last one! Press the review button and make me smile! Remember every author wants thetrue opinions of their stories. 


	11. New Surroundings

"Hey, Echo!"

Echo turned around to see Kingsley Shaklebolt motioning for her to come over. "Yes sir?"

"Echo, I need you to go over to this address and check out the place. We think that there might be some Death Eaters there. Do what we always do."

"Yes sir" Echo said dutifully. It had been two months since Draco had broken up with her. She had taken the position of Auror because she had to get him off her mind. Echo missed Draco horribly. But at the same time, she refused to bend to his will. Echo grabbed her wand and Aparated off to the address on the sheet of parchment that Kingsley had given to her. She entered the house cautiously. Echo heard voices to the right and stood outside of the room, her wand raised ready.

"Yeah, Lucius' plan failed." A cold voice said, one that she had recognized to be one of Fenrir Greyback.

"Well we all knew that was bound to happen" said a chilly as well as very greasy voice, one of Severus Snape. They had tried to catch Snape since Dumbledore's death. And there he was, in that room with another murderer.

"Malfoy was weak" Snape continued.

"Didn't you think highly of his brood?" Fenrir asked. Echo almost lost it then, thinking about Draco but she stood her ground.

"No, I just did what I needed to do" Snape said casually. This is when Echo knew that it was time to strike. She jumped into the room.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Echo screamed, catching Snape's wand in her hand. The two Death Eaters looked startled by her entrance which gave Echo a small bit of pleasure. "You two are under arrest for participating in criminal acts." Echo continued as she stared them down. Fenrir laughed at her, a low grueling laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"Funny, I didn't expect to see a kid in here," Fenrir growled "did you, Severus?"

"Shut up, you fool!" Severus shouted. "This is Echo Gaston! This is **the **one!" Echo frowned as she glared at them. Greyback's eyes grew large with surprise.

"Well well…this is the famous child"

"And the stupidest werewolf alive" Echo said dryly, narrowing her eyes at him. He growled at her.

"Don't be stupid, girl. No matter whom you are, doesn't change the fact my bite is way worse than my bite!"

"Do you always like to play with your food before striking?" Echo asked, rolling her eyes. "You really should improve your little jokes. They could use some serious work." Before he could retort, she flicked her wand and put chains around Snape and suddenly he was gone.

"What did you do to him?" Fenrir asked her menacingly.

"Don't worry you'll be joining him shortly," Echo said hardening "in Azkaban."

"There is something wrong with this plan of yours" Fenrir said as he retracted his claws. "I don't go down easily. Do you like playing games, little girl? The **one**?" He said mockingly. Echo smiled at him coldly.

"It depends, do you like losing?" Greyback's grin went away as he quickly transformed and lunged at her, his teeth bared. Echo was prepared for his attack and quickly Aparated upstairs, sending Fenrir crashing into an old table. "See this is your issue, Fenrir Greyback." Echo called lazily. "You attack first and don't even think about your next move." Greyback howled and made his way upstairs. Echo quickly pocketed her wand and grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a picture in its frame. Despite the picture's protest, she broke it and used its frame as a weapon. Fenrir once again lunged at her. Echo pushed the wood in his humongous jaws. She then jumped on his back and smacked him on the back of his head with her fist. While Greyback snapped the frame easily out of his mouth, Echo was already running down the stairs, with him running after her.

"Give up, little girl and I'll bite you nicely. Maybe I'll make you my mate once you transform." He said laughing. "I'll promise to treat you nicely."

"And I can promise you a crappy cell in Azkaban!" Echo shouted over her shoulder. Greyback roared as he followed her into the kitchen. Echo grabbed the silver knife out of its sheath quickly, facing him. Fenrir laughed again.

"What are you planning to do? Kill me?" he chuckled throatily.

"Nah, that'd be too easy" Echo said and with that she threw the knife in the air where it broke the silver rope above him as the silver cage fell. He tried to move out of the way but was immediately captured. She then muttered the incantation that would send him straight to Azkaban. Echo breathed hard as she tried to relax. She then Aparated back to the office. Echo had to admit that she reveled in Kingsley's shocked look.

"You already finished the job?"

"Fenrir Greyback and Severus Snape are at Azkaban and are awaiting questioning. Now I've been here for all day and I am ready to come back in tomorrow."

"Sure take the day off" Echo nodded to him and Aparated to her flat. After she and Draco broke up, she sold the never used cottage and instead bought this flat far far away from Draco Manor. Echo smiled faintly at the empty house. "Welcome home" she whispered to herself. The house was still a mess with different clashes of furniture all over the place. Echo just didn't care when it came to over the top cleanliness. She knew for a fact that didn't matter and shouldn't change the way a person is viewed. She went over to her small kitchen and put on a pot of tea. Echo then smiled one more time for assurance before bursting out in tears.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, I am pleased to report that you are now a member of Brittan Quidditch Board! Congratulations!" Mr. Ludlow said pleasantly to the young man. Draco smiled weakly as he shook the man's hand and smiled at all of the cameras from the Prophet. _Only a few more hours,_ Draco tried to remind himself as the bulbs of what felt like millions of cameras flashed on him. _I'll be out of this hell hole, I'll go eat dinner at Ruby's restaurant then I'll go home by myself and do nothing but look at the overly done paint job in the foyer. That and drink some bourbon. _To say that Draco missed Echo would be one of the biggest understatements in history. The only reason he now took the job as board member of Brittan Quidditch was so he could watch as many games as he wanted with a real reason to.

About three hours later, Draco showed up home. His mother was gone again to a charity auction. He was alone. He took off his shoes and immediately went to the library. He poured himself some scotch, deciding to mix it up a bit and started to look through the books. When Draco wasn't thinking about Echo, he was trying to discover the secret that she was determined to hide from him. He knew that it was stupid since it was the reason of their break up but at the same time, Draco was fascinated with finding out the reason why Echo would rather break up with him than tell him. He opened an extremely long book and fell asleep shortly after fifty pages. But what Draco didn't know was that if he just turned three pages, he'd find the answer to the mystery he was longing to uncover.

* * *

Ohh...what do you think Echo is hiding? keep on reading and reviews are a must:) 


	12. Secrets Become Revealed

Hey everyone! I am really excited about these next few chapters! This is the longest fanfic I've ever written. I hope that I can get some reviews soon. I hope that you love this story as much as I do.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the windows of the library, sending its bright rays into Draco's face. Draco awoke with a yawn and stretched. He was lucky that he didn't really have much work today or else he would've been late. Draco smoothed the parchment page in front of him and took out his wand, vanishing the signs of his drooling. He then started to read, until he noticed a scarlet ribbon, marking a page only three away from the one that he was on. He eagerly opened it up and started reading in amazement the answer to his long questioned mystery.

* * *

It was a very slow day in the Auror office. After Echo's victory yesterday, the most dangerous Death Eaters were in Azkaban. Even though Echo was glad of it, she also knew that the reason for her long office hours and long adventures were just so that she'd forget **him**. Echo was still nursing a broken heart and she wanted to forget. Forgetting was easier for her than thinking about it. Tonks Lupin was still working at the Auror office and was now keeping Echo company. "You know Remus pushed me away a lot before we got married" Tonks said as she opened up a Chocolate Frog. Echo sighed. Tonks still felt that Draco and Echo belonged together and even though Echo secretly agreed she still refused to think about it.

"Tonks, that was different. Remus is a werewolf but you were willing to take the risk. Draco doesn't know what I am and he would rather go figure out who I am instead of giving me time to tell him."

"But would you have ever told him?" Tonks asked gently. Echo looked down at her hands, twisting her ring quietly.

"Even if I did tell him," Echo said quietly, still twisting her ring "that doesn't change the fact that he could never understand something like that."

"How do you know unless you give him a chance to try?" Tonks asked.

"I don't want to get hurt, Tonks" Echo whispered. "You of all people should understand that." The two fell silent for a moment. "I am going to get some coffee do you want any?" Tonks nodded. Echo smiled brightly for effect and went to the back room. Her hands started to shake as she poured the two cups of coffee. She put the cups down and brushed angrily at the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. "Stupid!" she whispered. She grabbed a tissue and fixed herself up before leaving with the two mugs in her hands. "Okay, Tonks I got the coffee…" The two mugs went crashing to the floor as Echo saw not only Tonks but Draco. The mugs shattered the silence, spilling coffee all over the floor and all over Echo's pants.

Draco stood up immediately in concern as Tonks quickly repaired the broken mugs as well as cleaned up the spilled mocha mess. Echo didn't move from her spot. She stared at Draco a hundred emotions and questions assailing her insides. "Draco came over to see you, Echo" Tonks said slowly, looking between the former couple. Echo could barely breathe.

"Tonks, could I talk to Echo alone?" Draco asked quietly. Tonks nodded much to Echo's amazement, squeezed Echo's arm, whispering for her to talk to him and then left. Echo continued to stare dumbly at the man that she loved and longed for since their breakup. "Echo…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Echo whispered dangerously. Draco looked at her in shock. Echo never cursed…heck she yelled at him when he did it.

"I know what you've been hiding from me" Draco said. Echo froze. "Do you want to talk about this here or some where else?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Understand the heartache? REVIEW, PLEASE:) 


	13. Explanations

Echo let herself be led out of the office and to a small café about a block away. Draco talked to the manager in fluent French and about ten minutes later, they sat in a small room that was decorated with a Victorian style. Echo managed to notice how unlike her it was. She looked down at her bright purple nail polish and the blue jeans underneath her robes then looked over at Draco's perfect sapphire robes. She swallowed hard as the manager left them in the room. The silence was definitely awkward and filled with tension. Echo's right leg bounced in nervousness. Just being in the same room with Draco was intoxicating to her. "I know that I screwed things up" Draco began.

"You're right," Echo interrupted "you did screw things up." Draco looked at her wearily. "And you didn't apologize for what you did. Instead of taking my words to heart, you dump me and continue to research the truth after I told you not to."

"You should've told me!" Draco said. "I've told you everything about me, Echo. No matter how ashamed or embarrassed I was about it. You couldn't even do that much for me!"

"Do you think that was easy for me?" Echo asked incredulously. "I wanted to tell you! But I put you before myself because that's what a good person does. They think about others before themselves. It would've been selfish for me to tell you and let you make me believe that it's all going to be okay." Echo said frustrated as she pounded her fist against the table. Draco looked at the broken woman in surprise. "I'll be damned if I let you do that!" Echo said. Draco looked at her in shock especially when he saw that she was crying.

"Echo, I am sorry…but I don't see why being what you are is such a big deal."

"Do you even fully grasp the concept of what I am? Do you really get it?" Echo asked.

"You're a werewolf! Just like Lupin and you'll take your potion. You have to be careful on the full moon." Draco recited from what he remembered reading earlier. Echo shook her head.

"That's just what a book says! It's much more than that!" Echo said frustrated.

"Well I'd understand it if you'd explain it to me!"

"Sir, um are you ready to order?" A young waiter asked as he came through the door.

"NO!" Both Echo and Draco yelled, facing the startled man.

"I'll come back in later" The man said, fleeing the scene.

"How could you understand something that you don't want to accept?" Echo asked.

"How do you think I wouldn't be able to understand?"

"Because I know you!" Echo said, anger taking over her sadness. "I am not even just a werewolf! I have a certain form of it. I am an Ellupem! I can control my case but sometimes I can't! I was bitten more than once!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I am full of wolf and stupid powers I don't want. I hate this! Do you think I wanted to burden you with this?" Echo asked as she angrily brushed the tears from her eyes. "And now I am crying! This is just great" She said as she grabbed the cloth napkin in front of her.

Draco watched her for a second, still shocked. He got up and walked over to her. She tried to turn away from him but he gently turned her around. "Echo, please…love, I can't stand to see you cry." He knelt beside of her and stroked her hands with his. She sobbed harder.

"I am a monster" she sobbed.

"No you aren't" Draco said soothingly. "I want to know everything. I don't want to run." Echo blinked back tears as she begun:

"I turned seven when it happened. Dumbledore had just started teaching me a year before and I went out for a walk in the Forbidden Forest despite Dumbledore's constant warnings. Somehow Fenrir Greyback and a pack of his friends had gotten in. I don't know how he didn't recognize me the other day when I caught him, probably because I didn't morph. Anyways, he attacked me and ordered all of them to bite me too. He said he wanted to make sure that I got the 'best of both worlds.'" Echo said bitterly. Anger rose in Draco's throat. He had never felt such a strong hatred in his life. Echo must have sensed this because she looked at him with such compassion it overwhelmed him. She stroked his hair softly as she continued. "I was found by Lupin actually. He was searching out the woods for Dumbledore when they found out that I wasn't there. He carried me home and Madame Pomfrey told Dumbledore what I was to become. He told me immediately that this gave me a whole other set of powers. I could heal faster than anyone and I could give my power to others. I was strong and I needed to learn how to fight as well as harness my powers."

"On top of Dumbledore's lessons, I started getting taught by Lupin on how to control my powers." Echo looked down at her hands. "I have to morph every two months to make sure that I don't die. If I keep the wolf inside me, it could kill me. I look more like a wolf than a werewolf anyways." She said softly. Draco looked at the gentle person in front of her and almost wanted to deny it. But inside that he knew she was right. Echo looked away. "You don't have to feel sorry for me or anything. I've done fine without anyone the past years of my life. I don't need anyone now." Echo said smiling bravely.

"But…"

"No don't worry about it" Echo said as she stood, pulling her yellow cloak against her. "Thanks for listening." Echo said and with that she Aparated. Draco swore under his breath and quickly cast an incantation to see where she had gone. He saw it then Aparated himself over there. Echo was sitting on her lilac couch when Draco popped into her room.

Echo looked up startled. "Are you trying to push me away?" Draco asked. "Because unless you really don't want me here, then you should know that I don't intend on leaving you because you're a…um…what's it called again?"

"A Ellupem" Echo whispered.

"That" Draco said agreeing as he continued. "I want you in my life forever, Echo. I want us to get back together. I know that we fight but I also know that we have something going for us most couples don't have: love. I love you and I want us to be together. Please give me a chance to prove that we can be together. I can't live without you again and please don't ask me to." Echo looked at the earnest face of the young man in front of her. He was hopeful that she wanted him as he wanted her. Echo knew that Draco loved her…he truly didn't care about her condition. She felt that he loved her even more than before. He was willing to take a risk on her. Echo stood up and in one step was in his arms, kissing him hungrily. Echo had been dreaming of his kisses since they had broken up.

"Does that mean yes?" Draco asked as he pulled away. Echo smiled, grabbed his robe and started snogging him senseless. Draco pulled away. "Damn it, Echo! Yes or no!" Echo laughed.

"Don't you dare curse or I'll change my mind!" And with that they kissed again, knowing that after this they could handle anything.


	14. Love Finds a Way

This is a lot of fluff and a lot of things that all of us girls dream about that will probably never happen. Hope that you enjoy!

* * *

As soon as they got back together, Echo and Draco spent as much time as they could together. Echo finally decided to quit her job at the Ministry. Draco knew that he only had to see Quidditch games and since he got free tickets, took Echo with him. They made fun bets to see who was going to win or lose. Echo wasn't a real Quidditch fan so if Draco was sick of trying to explain it to her, she'd make him laugh with her own fun commentary. Echo made him feel more at ease wherever they were. She was serious whenever she needed to be and was everything he needed in a girl. Echo would come over to the Malfoy Manor every Sunday to have a big dinner with Narcissa and Draco.

They would sit, eat, drink and talk for hours. Narcissa had taken her husband's death extremely well. She realized that Lucius was on the wrong side as soon as they had tried to pull Draco into it. Narcissa secretly hoped that Draco and Echo would get engaged soon. It was after one of these dinners when Narcissa brought it up. Echo had just kissed them all goodbye when Narcissa rounded up on her son. "My dear boy," Narcissa said calmly "if you don't ask her to marry you soon, someone else will." Draco rolled his eyes and made his way back to the kitchen with Narcissa in pursuit.

"I am dead serious, Draco. That girl needs you to commit to her fully. I don't want you to be like your father and marry with several mistresses on the side but at the same time…"

"Okay, too much information on that last one." Draco chuckled as he started to finish off the pan of brownies in front of him as the house elves busily worked around them.

"Draco, Echo has had a tough life. She is still dealing with her species issue as well as wanting someone constantly there to love her. She is so good for you and you need to treat her right and propose soon!" Narcissa said, tossing her white blonde hair frustrated by her son's nonchalant attitude. Draco grinned at his tiny mother and bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Who says I haven't thought about it?" Draco said winking. He took the plate with him as he left his mother stunned in the kitchen.

Echo smiled as she entered her apartment. Draco was going to come over as soon as Narcissa went to sleep and she couldn't wait. She was a little shocked from dinner that night to say the least. Narcissa had commented on how beautiful their children would look, making Echo choke, Draco smirk and Echo blush even more profusely when Draco looked at her. She was making tea when she heard the tiny pop of his arrival. Echo giggled as she felt his arms go around her. He kissed her neck tenderly. "Hey" he whispered huskily.

"Hey, yourself" Echo whispered, turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips. He put his hands on her waist, prolonging the kiss happily. The broke the kiss and Draco smoothed the hair out of her face. "So I was thinking that we could watch the stairs tonight on the roof." Echo said, putting her hand in his shyly as she finished with the tea. He kissed her hand gently.

"Sounds perfect" He said innocently. Echo poured the tea into two mugs and then turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Echo asked smiling.

"Nothing" Draco said smirking.

"Smile don't smirk!" Echo said grinning as she handed him his mug.

"Yes, Ms. Gaston" Draco said, kissing her forehead. They held hands as they silently made their way up to the roof from the colorful stairs in Echo's living room. When they got up, Echo gasped. Around the entire roof were about three stands of lights. There were also candles leading to a heavy mattress that was covered with blankets and pillows. She turned around and looked at him opened mouth.

"When did you do this?"

"When you were out with my mother" Draco said putting his arms around her. "Do you like it?" He asked worriedly.

"I love it" Echo said softly. "Thank you" she said, kissing his lips soundly. They walked over to the mattress and sat on it. Draco put one of the flannel blankets around her shoulders and she sat, leaning into him. They sat in silence just dwelling in how big the stars looked.

"The full moon is out tonight" Draco observed as Echo instinctively tensed in his arms.

"Yeah" Echo said quietly.

"Could I…I mean…if you're ready…" Draco struggled for words.

"Do you want to see me transform?" Echo asked so silently that he had to lean towards her to hear her.

"Yes, but only if you want to" Draco said, babbling, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him. She played with the necklace that Draco had given her back when they had gotten back together. "I'm sorry that I asked…"

"I am not," Echo whispered, smiling broadly "I'll show you." She untangled himself from his arms and stood. He looked at her concerned. Echo smiled encouragingly. Slowly she began to morph into a beautiful jet black wolf. She was beautiful with her ice blue eyes and jet black fur. She slowly walked over to him and looked at him. _You can pet me if you want_, Echo said telepathically, feeling slightly stupid. Draco jumped since Echo hadn't used her powers in awhile. Draco lifted his hand and stroked her soft fur. With one motion, Echo changed back.

"You're so beautiful" Draco said smiling. Echo relaxed visibly and lay down on his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you, Echo" Draco whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too" Echo said as he put the blanket over her. She closed her eyes and he kissed her eyelids, looking up at the sky.

"Thank you for letting me see"

"Thank you for letting me show you" Echo said, putting his hand in hers.

"Echo, I have a question for you" Draco said seriously.

"What's that?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

What do you think she'll say? 


	15. Proposals and Arrangements

Echo sat up startled and stared at the boy in front of her in stunned silence. Draco looked at her warmly, begging for a response from her. "Whoa…what?" Echo stammered.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Make children with me and be the only woman I ever love with me as the only man that you love?" Draco asked. Echo looked at him surprised. He looked at her struggle and put his hand in hers. He took his other hand and put it in his pocket, taking out a small velvet box. Echo gasped.

"Why?" she asked "why me? I am not proper or anything. Why do you want to be with me, Draco?"

"Because you're everything I'm not" Draco said opening up the box. Inside was a silver band that had a beautiful emerald in the center encrusted with diamonds. "You complete me in every way…I want you to be my first and last." Draco said blushing slightly at this. Echo grinned at his face and blushed herself.

"I want the same," Echo said, kissing his cheek "yes; I want to marry you, Draco Edward Malfoy. More than anything in the world, for the rest of my life….I want to make children with you and only be yours with you only being mine." Echo said smiling. Draco whooped loudly and stood up, pulling her up with him. Laughing, he picked her up and whirled her around. Echo smiled and laughed right along with him, tears of happiness coming down her cheek. He held her in his arms and slowed down, kissing her passionately.

"You keep doing that and I might reconsider" Echo said jokingly as he started to kiss her neck, making her giggle.

"You know that you love it!" Draco kidded as he set her down, kissing her once again on her red lips. "My mother is going to be thrilled" Draco said.

"So that comment she made tonight" Echo said with a raised eyebrow. "Did she know? Or was that a very uncomfortable tactic to force us together?"

"Yes to the last one and no to the first one" Draco said as he lay back down on the mattress. Echo lay down next to him and he put his arms around her waist. "I am now going to be the happiest man alive." Draco said.

"And you weren't before?" Echo asked turning around to get a better look at him. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling.

"Well yes but now that I know that we're getting married and we can be together forever, it makes me even happier. Especially on the honeymoon" Draco said with his eyes twinkling and a raised eyebrow. Echo slapped his arm playfully.

"Someone is a bit eager now" Echo said smiling.

"Well aren't you?" Draco asked suggestively.

"Not as eager as you apparently," Echo said as she moved closer to him as a cold breeze rippled through.

"This wedding is going to be huge" Draco said. Echo looked at him frowning.

"Does it have to be?" Draco looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong with a big wedding?"

"Nothing it's just that I want us to have an intimate wedding…" Suddenly Echo sat up and looked at Draco mischievously. "Let's elope!"

"Elope?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes, it'll be great. We can do it tonight. Then we'll have a honeymoon…don't you smirk at me, Malfoy! We'll get married and then we'll renew our vows or get remarried in front of all of our friends." Echo said excitedly "it's perfect!" Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and then he smiled.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Echo and Draco Aparated to the Ministry of Magic with big smiles on their faces. They stood in the telephone booth nervously. Even though it was an elopement, Echo wore her mother's muggle wedding dress, which was short sleeved v-neck that touched the floor. It was simple but she looked beautiful. Draco wore a suit and they held hands nervously. "I called the Minister and he said that he'd do the service" Draco said, his voice slightly shaking. Echo put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you having any regrets?" Echo asked, looking into his eyes.

"None" Draco replied confidently. They finally got there and were met by Arthur Weasley himself. "Thanks for doing this, Arthur." Draco said gratefully.

"It's no problem" Arthur said smiling. "I am assuming that this is to be a secret." The couple nodded and Arthur grinned. "Then follow me and I'll talk you to the chapel."

They followed Arthur to a large oak door. "When you're ready, Echo, come in and we'll get started." Draco kissed Echo's cheek and the two men left her outside. Echo paced the hallway and smiled. She had been waiting for this day forever. She could barely contain herself. Echo took her wand out of her garter and conjured up a bouquet of pink tulips. She put the wand back and took a deep breath and opened the doors to the chapel.


	16. Eutopia

I hope that you like this chapter as much as I liked writting it. I am dying from lack of reviews! Please review!

* * *

When Echo entered the chapel, Draco had never seen her look so beautiful. He thought that it had to do something with the fact that they were about to get married finally. Their eyes locked and Echo smiled unsure. Draco smiled back encouragingly as she made the walk down the aisle. She was suddenly glad that in wizarding weddings you didn't need witnesses because she certainly knew that she'd start bawling then. Draco couldn't remember ever feeling this happy or hopeful in his entire life. When Echo finally got to the front, Arthur smiled at the couple and took her hand, placing it on top of Draco's. "On this night, I am here to bind two people to each other. These young people have gone through many trials in their young life. They have endured it all and these events, though challenging, defined their love to the point of knowing that it will withstand anything. Draco Edward Malfoy, will you take Echo Diane Gaston as your wife? Will you respect her and care for her? Love her and honor her? And help her through the storms of life with your love as her guidepost? Will you remain faithful to her and only her? And will you promise to love her for the rest of your lives together and apart?"

"I do" Draco said, lightly squeezing her hand. He had a few tears welling in his eyes as this overwhelming feeling washed over him.

"Echo Diane Gaston, will you take Draco Edward Malfoy as your husband?" Will you remain loyal and true for him and him alone? Will you respect him and cherish him? Will you help him through the storms of life as your love as his guidepost? Will you promise to love him for the rest of your lives together and apart?"

"I do" Echo said as her voice broke with emotion. Arthur smiled as he pulled out his wand and waved it around the couple's hands.

"Let the love and unity of this couple enrich all the elements of life such as: Air, Earth Fire and Water. Let their powers be united as well as their hearts. Help this couple to live their lives in a way befitting Albus Dumbledore and the many other witches and wizards who have perfected love throughout these years. By the power vested in me, Arthur Weasley, I commend these persons united together for eternity." A huge light came over there hands as their patronis' flew out. Draco's was a snake and Echo's was a wolf. The couple watched as their patronis' blended together and in that moment, they were officially man and wife.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning and immediately smiled at the silver band on his left hand. He looked over and was disappointed to see that Echo wasn't there. He yawned and got up, stretching. He put on his emerald silk boxers and made his way to the kitchen. A loud clatter and "MERLIN ABOVE!" brought a smile to his face as he smelled something burning. When he entered the kitchen, Draco found Echo trying hard to extinguish the fire from the pan with her wand while trying to put away the dishes that had just fallen.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what are you trying to do? Burn down our flat?" Draco teased as he extinguished the fire instantly. Echo looked over at him flustered as she looked frustrated over at the burning lumps on the frying pan.

"I thought now that we were married, I'd mysteriously learn to cook" She said sadly as Draco went over to her and put his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Echo, I could've told you that" Draco said gently, with a touch of teasing being shown in his voice. Echo sighed.

"My first duty as your wife and I almost burn down the kitchen" Echo murmured as he kissed her neck.

"No, last night was our first duty to each other and you did fantastically with that!" Echo turned around; blushing as she lightly slapped his arm. Draco grinned as his wife broadly as he bent down and brushed his lips over her own.

"I'll be in charge of cooking, until Mum can teach you." Draco said, picking her up, causing her to squeal as he set her down on the chair behind the counter. "Now, I'll show you how to really cook" he said winking at her as he started the feast. After ten minutes, Draco and Echo sat down to eggs, sausages and some biscuits with honey on them.

"So what do you need to do today?" Echo asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"I am thinking that we could go out and enjoy our "honeymoon" for awhile" Draco said, taking her hand in his.

"We're going to have to be careful with rings" Echo said as she ate some more of her biscuit. "And the press" Draco knew she was right.

Ever since the war ended, the Order had gotten a lot of unwanted publicity. Echo and Draco had found their love life on several wizarding tabloids. Harry and Ginny had a good laugh with the young couple when they found that the tabloids had printed Draco left Echo for Ginny and vice versa. Still, the tabloid stories would get into the Prophet too and they didn't want that. "We'll be careful" Draco said smiling as he kissed her hand. "I am just glad that we're together."

"Me too," Echo said staring into his no longer cold grey eyes "I am glad to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

"You aren't the only one to be glad about that" Draco said, grinning. They finished their breakfast and got dressed and went out to Malfoy Manor. They wanted Narcissa to be the first to know about their engagement. When they told her, Narcissa started to cry.

Draco looked at Echo startled, not at all sure what to do. Echo rolled her eyes as she went over to her future mother-in-law. "Don't cry!" Echo said as she got tears in her own eyes.

"But…it's just…so beautiful!" Narcissa wailed. About an hour later, Echo and Draco finally left his happy mother who was already busy with plans.

"She's totally going to go all out you know" Draco said, with his arm around her waist as they made their way to Diagon Alley.

"I know but I am glad that she cares." Echo said leaning into him. "I kind of wish that my mother was here…or my dad. I wish you had the opportunity to meet them." Draco looked down at her and squeezed her waist comfortingly.

"I am sure that they were there last night in that chapel…your father is probably still wondering why you married a rogue like me."

"Nah, I think that he'd approve of you" Echo said as they opened up the entrance. They were so glad that Diagon Alley was back to normal.

Fred and George Weasley owned most of it now and were getting quite successful. Echo was really glad that they did own it for they fixed it up with bright colors and new shops. Draco dragged Echo into the Quidditch shop and they looked at all of the new brooms. "Hey Draco" Oliver Wood said hurrying over. He had immediately bought the store after he retired from Quidditch.

"Hello Wood" Draco said, shaking the young man's hand. "This is my fiancé, Echo Gaston" He said introducing the two. Oliver looked at Echo in surprise.

"Wow you're way too beautiful for him." Oliver kidded. Echo thanked him and smiled warmly.

"So I am planning on teaching Echo, here to fly" Draco said smoothly. Echo rolled her eyes.

"What my hu…fiancé doesn't get," Echo said quickly catching her mistake "is that there is no way I could ever fly"

"Why is that?" Oliver asked.

"Because I am not good with heights" Echo said smiling at Draco as she continued. "The one time he took me on the back of his broom, I totally passed out and he had to take me back down"

"So? You won't this time" Draco said smoothly. Oliver smiled at the couple's easy banter.

"Well, Echo, how about we get you a nice broom that isn't so much of a racer, eh?" Oliver found Echo a broom called the Whisperer that was a new and improved broom that helped its riders to feel more relaxed. They paid for the broom and thanked Oliver before leaving.

"Let's get ice cream" Echo said suddenly, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him towards Dizzy's Delicious Ice Cream Parlor. Echo reminded Echo of a little kid making him laugh as they both shared a large bowl fully of mint chocolate chip ice cream. After they ate, Draco took her to the large garden in the back of Malfoy Manor.

"Okay, Echo, now get on the broom" Draco said calmly as if talking to a little child, making Echo stick her tongue out at him. She mounted the broom and looked at Draco for instruction. "Now lightly push off. Don't forget to hold on" He said as he mounted his own broomstick. She nodded and pushed off gently, gliding at a slow speed through the air. "Hunch over if you need to get a better grip" Draco directed as he pushed himself off. He immediately flew next to her and they kept practicing for a couple of hours until she wasn't so scared anymore.

"Lunch time!" Narcissa called from the house. They dismounted their brooms and holding hands, made their way back to the house. By the time they had gotten back from a romantic dinner that night, they were exhausted. Echo took off her heels and conjured up a fire and sat on the couch with her feet under her. Draco smiled as he took off his own shoes. He sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"I don't want you to go back to work tomorrow" Echo said as she leaned against him. She put his hand in hers and traced pictures in his palm lazily.

"I don't want to go back to work tomorrow" Draco said, tightening his grip on her. "How about I quit?"

"We'd miss out on good seats at free Quidditch games" Echo said jokingly. "Then you'll get sick of me"

'Never" Draco said kissing her hair.

"I've got to go to your mother's house tomorrow. Are you going to go home after this?"

"I guess" Draco said as he slid his hand onto her own, interlacing their fingers. "Even though I want to stay here and hold you in my arms."

"I will miss you" Echo said softly. They watched as the embers danced away from the flames.

"I'll miss you" Draco said, kissing her neck. "But don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow and save you from the wedding planning."

"My husband, my hero" Echo joked as she leaned in for a long kiss, the flames flickering light across the room as the two lovers kissed.


	17. Stressful Situations

Echo was in Draco's Slytherin sweatshirt and jeans when she entered Malfoy Manor. She wore the way too big sweatshirt so that she could smell Draco's scent whenever she missed him which was of spice and good cologne. Echo brought the sleeve up to her nose and smelled it, smiling as his fragrance overcame her. "ECHO DIANE GASTON, WHAT IN THE GODS NAME ARE YOU WEARING?" Echo turned around to see her mother in law looking at her disapprovingly.

"I borrowed your son's sweatshirt because I missed him." Echo said as sweet as she could. They had been planning the wedding for a month now and Echo was losing her patience with Narcissa. Narcissa had already planned their future together as well as Echo's new attire. That was the reason that Echo was there that morning. Narcissa wanted Echo to find a wedding dress as well as some "sophisticated" apparel.

"Echo, dear, you are about to become a member in this family and I will not have you dressing like that or in those bright color nightmares." She said, smoothing her black velvet robes.

"Narcissa, my clothing was fine before" Echo said smoothly.

"Well of course it was before," Narcissa said, waving it off as though Echo was being silly "You weren't engaged to my son before." Echo's temper rose. She had learned a lot about Narcissa over the past month…and some of it wasn't good. "Now, I want you to come in here with me and meet Paris DeLap. She is a famous French designer and she's promised to make you look…" Narcissa gave Echo the once over. "Presentable" Echo forced a smile on her face as she made her way into the saloon.

By the time Draco came over, Echo was thoroughly annoyed. None of the clothing was her style at all and that wasn't all. Narcissa made her get a makeover. Echo did have to admit she looked good but she didn't look like _her._ Her hair was layered so it looked shorter in a cute fashion with wispy bangs. Her eyebrows were waxed (even though they looked fine before) and her nails were fixed. Her makeup was different even though Echo usually went without makeup. Narcissa had even forced her to wear one of her new outfits for dinner. It was a pale yellow suit that came with matching yellow stilettos and to Echo's horror a huge hat as well as black lacy gloves. When Draco came in and looked at her, his expression was one of horrific shock. She looked at him with pleading in her eyes. "Mother, what did you do with my fiancé?"

Narcissa looked thrilled. "I had her get some beautiful new clothes. Doesn't she just look wonderful?" It took all Draco had not to laugh at his wife's feathered hat and horrific clothing. Especially when she looked so upset.

"Don't you like my new look, **_honey_**?" Echo said putting an emphasis on the pet name looking extremely peeved.

"I believed that she looked fine before, Mother." Draco said. "I hope that Echo's wardrobe is still in tack?"

"It most certainly is not" Narcissa said indignantly. "I burned it" Draco's eyes widened and he looked over at Echo in shock. She mouthed _help me_ and made a face at Narcissa's back.

"I am going to go get some drinks" Narcissa said smiling. As soon as she left, Echo went over to Draco angrily. His eyes twinkled as he took in her appearance.

"I love the haircut but I am so sorry, Echo" Draco said earnestly as she took off the feathered hat angrily.

"Draco, I love you to death…the haircut is cute…your mother is out of control." Echo said clutching his robes anxiously. "I love her, I do but she needs to be stopped! Ididn't even get a wedding dress today! She needs torealize thatI am me and I refuse to be like every other Malfoy. I like me and you obviously do too or you wouldn't" she lowered her voice "have married me."

"I know, baby and don't worry I am going to fix this as soon as possible." Draco said and he leant down and kissed her passionately. Echo pushed him away.

"Just so you know…your mom burned your sweatshirt too" Echo said hurriedly as she put her hat back on walking to the dining room. Draco looked angry at that.

"I loved that sweatshirt!"


	18. Dress up

I am so sorry. For some reason, this wouldn't upload when I had it ready. I want to thank my best friend for being one of the only reviewers. I am desperate for reviews like one would be desperate for oxygen. PLEASE REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES LIKE TWO SECONDS! I AM GOING TO ENGLAND MONDAY SO REVIEW PEOPLE! Thank you :)

* * *

Dinner that evening consisted of good food and horrible company. Draco held Echo's hand under the table as they braced themselves for the rundown of the wedding plans. "Tomorrow, your bridesmaids will show up and you will choose their dresses as well as your wedding robes." Narcissa said barely bringing any food to her mouth. "Draco, you will come in about five thirty and we shall pick out your dress robes as well as your groomsmen's. Remember you two, you both need to have your best man/maid of honor picked out before we get started tomorrow." As Narcissa continued, Echo quickly telepathically sent Draco a message. _Will she ever stop? When will the madness end? _

Draco smiled at Echo's flustered expression and kissed her cheek, quickly whispering against her soft skin, "I promise to make it up to you."

"You better" Echo muttered, squeezing his hand. Narcissa stopped her rant long enough to notice that the couple was completely ignoring her.

"DRACO EDWARD AND ECHO DIANE, YOU TWO BETTER PAY ATTENTION!"

"Yes 'mam" they chorused quickly. Draco tried to look serious as Echo tried her hardest not to laugh.

"You will also be picking out the wedding menu on Friday." Narcissa said in a rush. "Now are you going to stay for desert?"

"I am sorry, Mum" Draco said, clearly not looking sorry at all "We've made other plans for desert." Draco stood and pulled out Echo's chair and they held hands saying goodbye to the woman and Aparated out of sight. "Thank the gods that is over." Draco said as they arrived in their kitchen. Draco made his way straight towards the refrigerator. "So Super Fudge Supreme or Brownie Madness?"

"You pick" Echo said as she threw off the hat and black gloves. "And you're one to talk. You didn't have to be there all day." Draco brought the Brownie Madness carton over with two spoons and sat by his upset wife on the couch.

"I am so sorry, Echo" Draco said as they opened up the carton. "I guess that she is just trying to relive the Malfoy tradition. She went through the same thing for my father. The only difference was is that Mum will transform for anyone and my beautiful wife will always stay herself" He said, kissing her nose playfully.

"Draco, you really do just love me right? I mean if I start dressing in those clothes…" Echo began but Draco interrupted.

"Of course I do! I give you so much credit for dealing with her." Draco said, taking another spoonful.

"I just feel like I am disappointing you the way I am" Echo said carefully. Draco looked up at her seriously.

"Echo, I love you just the way you are. If you decided that you wanted to shave off your hair, I would still love you."

"I am not planning on it" Echo said jokingly.

"Good" Draco said as they ate more of the wonderful stuff.

"Are you spending the night tonight?" Echo asked casually. "Because I have to admit I only got through today because I hoped that I'd have a husband to help me relax afterwards." Echo said smiling at her husband suggestively.

"I was planning on it" Draco said smiling at her as he kissed her lips tenderly. Echo broke the kiss smiling.

"I haven't finished my ice cream yet" she said playfully as she tortured him for a few more minutes eating the ice cream before they went to bed.

* * *

Echo showed up at Malfoy Manor with Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and her friend from the Auror's office, Victoria. Before they went inside, Echo turned to her friends smiling. "Okay ladies, you are my best friends but I have to warn you that this is going to be a tough day. Narcissa is vicious in her wedding plans for us. The main key in this long torturous three hour affair is to survive." The girls laughed at Echo's seriousness. "I am being honest with you" Echo said looking at them indignantly.

"We'll survive" Ginny said reassuringly.

"All I've got to say is if you want to back out let me know" Echo said as she reluctantly opened up the large mahogany doors. The girls looked at the house in wonder. The house was elaborately decorated and exceptionally beautiful. Echo smiled to herself as she caught her reflection in the gold framed mirror hanging on the wall next to her. She had made a potion last night that helped her grow her hair back to the length it was, even though the layers remained.

Draco had smiled at her when he had seen her that morning and wished her luck. She still wore some makeup as well as one of her own outfits. It was a purple shirt with lime green streaks in it and blue jeans with a pair of lime green trainers (the outfit itself made Draco chuckle as well as tell her how much he loved it on her). When Narcissa came in, she smiled brightly at all of the girls until she looked upon Echo. Her mouth hung open in surprise. Hermione, Tonks, Victoria and Ginny tried not to snicker at the look on the proper woman's face. Echo looked at Narcissa brightly. "Hello, Mum" Echo said, planting a kiss on the woman's cheek. "This is Nymphadora Tonks but she prefers Tonks. This is Hermione Granger, one of the brightest witches of our time. Victoria, who went through Auror training with me and I believe you know Ginny Weasley?" Echo said pretending that she hadn't noticed the woman's horrifying staring.

"Yes, I do…Echo, what happened…?"

"Well we'd better get started" Victoria said smiling brightly as though she sensed the conflict. Echo threw her a grateful grin.

"Of course" Narcissa stuttered as Echo led them to the saloon. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. The bridesmaids decided upon the same robes, each in a different color, Hermione: pink, Ginny: green, Tonks: purple and Victoria: blue. Narcissa actually held her tongue and let them keep them. Then it was Echo's turn to find a dress. The first one she tried on had way too much lace. Echo refused to even come out until Narcissa made her. Ginny choked on her tea from laughter while Victoria tried to help the young woman breathe. Tonks laughed openly and merrily. Even Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the horrendous dress as well as Echo's expression as she looked at herself in it. Narcissa looked at the dress and for once agreed with them. "That would never do" Narcissa said, frowning. "It isn't anything like Echo would wear." Echo looked up at surprise.

"My dear, I am so sorry about the past month" Narcissa whispered to Echo. "I had a hard time coming into this family myself and it wasn't right of me to do the same to you. I love you just the way you are." Narcissa said causing Echo's eyes to fill with tears.

"Thank you" she whispered, giving the woman a hug. She went inside again to try on another dress robe. This one was even worse. When Echo came out, they just stared. "I look like a clown" Echo said darkly, making Hermione laugh. When Echo went back inside for another dress, Hermione explained to the witches what a clown was. When Echo put on the next set of dress robes she gasped.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Narcissa called nervously from outside.

"Yes" Echo called still looking at herself in shock. With trembling hands, she opened up the door and showed the women the robes. They all stopped chatting and looked at the young woman with shock. The silence was heavy as Echo looked into the mirror behind her friends. The silk dress had spaghetti straps and was ivory. The dress was form fitting accentuating her curves. To her surprise, it made her small chest look fine and the dress was form fitting to her hips and then jutted out, flaring. The dress was embroidered with pearls and diamonds on the bodice. Outside of the dress were robes that were also ivory silk that had an elaborate design on the back of them and also fit her slender form perfectly. She wore a tiara that held the thin veil in front of her face and behind.

The women stared at her until Narcissa's crying broke through the silence. "Echo, you look beautiful" Tonks gasped. Ginny nodded speechlessly and Victoria handed Hermione a tissue for herself.

"I think that this is the one" Echo said shakily.

"You're darn right it is" Ginny said sternly making them all laugh.

"I want this one" Echo said. "It feels right"

"You're right" Narcissa said tearfully.

* * *

Draco came over around five thirty with Ron, Harry, Remus and his buddy,

Drayton, who worked at the Quidditch Board with him. They came in talking about life and such. The doors in the saloon were closed and Harry was the one who opened them when he heard his own fiancé's shriek. "Harry James Potter! Get yourself and everyone around you away from the door!" Ginny said horrified as she approached them. She was wearing her bridesmaid's dress and looked at them in surprise. All of the guys jumped at Ginny's reaction, dumbly obeying.

"Pretty dress" Harry said, about to kiss Ginny but she turned her back to him as she closed the door behind her.

"You almost walked in on Echo in her wedding dress" Ginny chided. Draco's eyes widened.

"Opps" Draco said, looking at the door with interest.

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy" Ginny said threateningly. "I am going to put a jinx on this door." She kissed a sulking Harry before carefully going back in the room.

"She wouldn't really do that" Ron said confidently about to touch the knob. Drayton grabbed Ron's wrist just before he could touch it.

"Just in case…I wouldn't touch that knob" he said smiling. The men sat in the living room drinking some coffee and talking until the women came into the room. Ginny gave Harry another quick kiss before Apparating home. Hermione went over to her fiancé and kissed him and told him that she would see him later then she herself Aparated to Echo's house. Echo didn't know it but they were throwing her a bridal shower that night as a surprise. Tonks gave Remus a kiss and Aparated to her house to prepare herself for that night as Victoria accompanied her. Draco stood and made his way over to his wife.

"So I almost saw the dress huh?"

"Yeah" Echo said putting her arms around him smiling. "When did you talk to your mother?" Draco's face flushed red.

"This morning" He admitted grudgingly.

"Thanks" She said softly, kissing him gratefully.

"Echo, I believe that you need to go talk to the dressmaker." Narcissa said to her future daughter in law smiling. Echo nodded and kissed him once more before Apparating. Narcissa turned to her son smiling. "You shouldn't go over there tonight. Echo doesn't know it but Tonk's is throwing her a bridal shower." Draco groaned.

"Then what am I going to do tonight?" he whined.

"We were planning on saving this till later" Harry said smiling. "But since you're such a prat, Malfoy, we'll spill. We're going to have your bachelor party tonight so we better hurry this robe fitting up." They all laughed and went into the room and got their tuxes. Draco couldn't help but wonder how Echo would look on their wedding day which was only two more weeks away…before they were married in front of their friends…but Draco had to secretly revel in the fact that Echo and him already were married and he couldn't wait before they could publicly show it.


	19. Surprise Party's Surprises

I know that it has been a long time but I hope that you like the big surprise. I didn't even know that this was coming!

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Echo shrieked as she saw all of her girlfriends in the room. All of her bridesmaids, all of the Order ladies and some women from her old job all showed their smiling faces. They had transformed the apartment into a beautiful flower covered area. It looked almost like a meadow due to the fact they had even changed the floor into grass. They had massive amounts of food as well as some nice bottles of wine. After playing a few bride games and with a veil on her head, Echo sat down with a glass of wine with all of her friends around her opening gifts. She first opened up Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's gift. Echo gasped. They had made her a beautiful quilt. "It's a tradition in the Weasley family to give a quilt to the bride. It's to remind them that the weather may change but the warmth of love remains steadfast."

"Oh Molly, it's so beautiful" Echo said as tears gathered in her eyes. "Thank you both so much." Echo folded up the quilt and put it beside her as Tonks handed her the gift that she had picked out. Echo opened it up and smiled at the old fashioned silver frame.

"You can put the wedding photo in it," Tonks explained "that way you are all set when you set up your first house." Echo thanked her kindly as she opened Hermione's gift. It was surprisingly not a book. Echo looked at the box confused for a minute as she picked up a white envelope.

"This isn't from me" Hermione admitted. Echo frowned as she turned over the envelope to see the writing on the cover. Her heart almost stopped. The writing was none other than Albus Dumbledore's. Echo's eyes filled with tears and her fingers trembled as she opened up the envelope. It said:

_My Dearest Echo,_

_I am sure by now that the war is over and that you have moved on. I am also certain that by now you are engaged to marry Draco Malfoy. You are probably astonished that I know this but I think in another way you have figured out my powers. Echo, you were one of the most gifted pupils I have ever had the honor teaching. You love with your whole heart and even though you don't like getting hurt, you'd rather get hurt than betray your heart. As soon as I met Draco Malfoy, I knew that he would be the boy that you would fall in love with. I knew that he would try to betray me but wouldn't be strong enough. I knew that despite his hate, you would have the ability to teach him love. _

_You are a remarkable young lady. Beautiful, intelligent, clever, and altogether gifted…I am watching you right now working diligently on an essay about your "furry" problem like an old pupil of mine used to do. You look just as beautiful as your mother. I know that you will face the future bravely. But there is something that you need to know, Echo. About your parents and Lord Voldemort. Do not be alarmed for he is finished. But your parents and your siblings want you to have the house. The house that you grew up in. I have made all of the arrangements that have gone into place the moment you married. (Wink ) But Echo, you must know that you weren't your parents' child. Your real mother was Amelia Dumbledore…my daughter. She died a bit after my wife. I know that this is difficult to hear but it's true. I loved you but I feared for your safety. Your father was Gregory Timpson…they weren't married and I promised to care for you. _

_I know that you are going to take good care of Mr. Malfoy and he you. Don't forget who you are and know that I am always there. You are a Dumbledore and you have made us so proud. Hold onto love, Echo. It is the most powerful gift that this world holds. It defeats anger, death, pain, despair and all the evil the world holds. I am so proud of you, Echo. Always remember that._

_Love Your Grandfather,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_

* * *

_

Review it!


	20. The Future

Echo sat at the kitchen table with the veil still on her head, looking over the piece of parchment again, hoping to find a mistake. There wasn't one. After she had read it the first time, Echo fainted. They revived her and anxiously asked her what was wrong. She lied of course and spent the rest of the party numbly opening gifts. She sipped the wine that Narcissa had sent over, glad that Draco was at his own party. How was she going to tell him this when she herself didn't know how she felt about it? Echo took one more sip before she put on her fleecy yellow robe and Aparated to Dumbledore's grave site. Echo was surprised that she didn't splinch herself from the emotions dwelling in her as well as the amount of alcohol she drank.

She went over to the tomb and brushed her fingers against the words. "Hey Professor or should I say Granddad?" Echo chuckled for a moment as tears fell down her face. "It makes so much sense. I mean I never looked like them. I always asked why but you told me that happens sometimes when the child is special. Why did you lie to me?" Echo asked, wishing with all of her heart that she could get an answer. "Is my father alive? Will I ever know him? Why'd he leave me?" Her tears fell faster as she got angry. "Why couldn't you have told me? You had so many opportunities. Why?" She fell to her knees and sobbed freely as she talked to the soul that she so admired and despised all at once.

* * *

Draco drank another firewhiskey as he talked to his new friends. After Dumbledore had died that night, Draco had lost contact with all of his old school friends. Now he was friends with people that he used to despise. It made him chuckle once he thought about it. They talked about everything and he enjoyed their conversations. Now they were talking about their girlfriends. "When I first met Hermione, she told me I had dirt on my nose." Ron said, laughing. "I was so enamored by her."

"I didn't even realize that I had fallen for Ginny until my sixth year." Harry said as he drank another sip of wine.

"I was immediately in love with Nymphadora" Remus said, playing with the Scotch glass in front of him. "She is everything that I am not…I know that Prongs and Padfoot would've loved her." He shot a significant glance to Harry, making the man smile sadly at his father's name. "You wouldn't have believed some of the girls they set me up with" He said cringing at the thought.

Drayton remained quiet for a moment. "I don't have anyone now. But I did have this one girl. She was kind of special….but that's a sad story. Let's hear about how Draco and Echo met again." They all agreed looking at Draco fixating.

"Well Echo was already working for the Order. We were partnered up and I was stuck up and stupid because she reminded me of Hermione." Draco said, smiling at the memory. "She could kick so much butt. She taught me how to fight actually. I was to embarrassed to ask but she knew. She's the one who made me who I am today…her and Albus Dumbledore. Speaking of which, I declare we should have a toast." He raised his glass sovereignty. "To Albus Dumbledore, who taught us all how to love."

"To Albus" They repeated, drinking till their glasses were empty.

* * *

When Draco came to his mother's home that morning, he was glad that he had already gotten his hangover serum. He gave his mother a good morning hug and kiss then made his way over to the apartment. Draco found Echo in a total mess. She had the quilt that Mrs. Weasley made her around her shoulders as she lie on the couch. Her hair was a mess and Draco smelled wine on her. Dumbledore's letter was clutched in her hand. "What did they do to you?" Draco teased slightly, feeling guilty and surprised when she burst into tears. "Echo, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he made his way over to her. He sat on the couch and brushed back her hair from her face. She wordlessly handed over the letter. He took it, frowning then started to read it. He paused and looked up at her in surprise.

Echo nodded consent and he continued reading it. When Draco got to the part about Albus' true relation to Echo, he grabbed her hand. She felt nervous as he finished the letter. Draco looked into her eyes for a moment then immediately put his arms around her. Echo leaned into him, relief overflowing. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back, murmuring words of encouragement. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not…surprised…are you?" Echo nodded.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Echo asked brokenly as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Maybe he was scared too…"

"But I had a right to know" Echo said as he put his hands in hers. Echo always marveled at how perfectly his hands fit into hers but she didn't dwell on that now. All she could think of was that letter and what it contained.

"Baby, I know that this is hard to imagine…but Albus Dumbledore is just a person like everyone else. He had thoughts and feelings and regrets. I am sure of that. He wasn't perfect. He didn't want to have people think of him as perfect. I think a bit of Dumbledore knew that it would be hard enough to grow up without parents. But throw in a genius grandfather? I think that he thought you weren't ready for it." Draco said soothingly, stroking her hair. He handed her the hangover serum. "I thought that you might want some of this."

"Thank you" Echo whispered as she drank some. Instantly, Echo felt so much better. "Look at me. I am a wreck."

"No you are beautiful like always." He looked at the quilt interested. "Is this…?"

"It's a quilt that Molly made for us." Echo said smiling.

"A marriage quilt?" Echo nodded

"It even smells like lavender." Echo said, holding it out for him. He picked it up and inhaled deeply, smiling.

"It's great. I can't wait for us to use it…so what about our house?" Draco asked. Echo looked at the quilt.

"I don't know…I am not sure if I could live there…if you don't want to live there then we won't. I'd rather have you make the decision."

"But I don't want to" Draco whined.

"But you're the man of the house" Echo said, kissing his lips playfully. "That means it's your job to pick out where we are going to live. Then you're supposed to tell me that I've got to love it no matter what." Draco chuckled as he took her in his arms, kissing her temple.

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes I have" Echo said, giggling as he started kissing her neck.

"Me too" Draco said, stopping long enough to kiss her on the lips. Echo held him there about two minutes longer until they were both breathless.

"I love you" Echo said, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too," Draco said huskily "two more days until the big day."

"Um…" Echo said, playing with his hands.

"I can't wait to marry you again" Draco said, drawing the quilt closer around them.

"Ditto" Echo said, sleepily.

"You know…um…never mind" Draco said embarrassed.

"What?" Echo asked curiously.

"I shouldn't" Draco said nervously.

"Draco, we should be able to tell each other things." Echo said sternly. " I want us to be able to be open with each other."

"Okay…I was just wondering" Draco started. He took a deep breath then tried again. "What you think about…us having children?" Echo looked at him surprised for a moment.

"I think that it might be a bit risky…I mean being an Ellupem…" Echo sighed and felt horrible as she saw a glimmer of disappointment in Draco's eyes. "But I really want to have children with you, Draco" Echo assured him. Draco started looking hopeful.

"I don't want to push you into it but I want us to have kids because…I've always wanted to be a dad and I know that you'd make a perfect mum." Draco said talking excitedly. "I would love to have children with you too." Echo smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you so much, Draco and I promise you that one way or another, we'll have children." Echo said confidently.

"I am so glad" Draco said.

The night before the wedding, the "engaged" couple slept in different houses. One in the house of a good friend, Nymphadora Tonks while the other slept in their mother's house. As Echo slumbered, she dreamed easily about the present while her husband dreamed about the past. Narcissa was up working out wedding kinks and the last minute details till the plans shined. Every guest couldn't wait until the next day but then again neither could the bride and groom.

* * *

This couple has gone through a lot. Will their second wedding go as smoothly as the first? Please review and find out. 


	21. Wedding Day

I am sorry it's been so long! Look out for my new story coming out soon! Review please!

* * *

The next morning was pure chaos. Echo woke up to Narcissa shaking her awake urgently at five o' clock a.m. to tell Echo that her wedding dress had arrived. Echo sat in her flat, drinking massive amounts of coffee while Narcissa freaked out over how beautiful her dress was. Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Draco was over going similar procedures. He was awoken by Ron, who was going insane since he couldn't' find the rings. Draco of course woke up immediately and helped his friends hunt for the velvet box that was there the previous night. While the hunt of the rings went on, Echo was with her bridesmaids eating breakfast. "I am so sleepy" Ginny moaned dramatically. The girls giggled as Ginny put her head on her arms and fell asleep. The rest finished their breakfast to Narcissa bursting out in tears about how much her little boy has grown up.

An hour or two after Echo had finally calmed Narcissa down, Draco and his friends were still in search for the missing rings until… "I bloody found it!" Ron said holding up the velvet box in triumph.

"Where was it?" asked Draco relieved.

"On your bedside table" Ron said, making all of them mad that they had wasted so much time on something that was on the table the whole time. They were interrupted by the arrival of their dress robes. As the men got dressed, Echo and her bridesmaids made their way to the spa. Echo's hair was transformed into a beautiful curled short bob with a few wisps close to her bangs. Her tiara fit perfectly on her head as the beauty witches fussed with her makeup. Echo put on her wedding robes and looked into the mirror and smiled. Her makeup was light and airy. She looked breathtaking. She thought about Albus Dumbledore and what he would've thought if he was there to see her.

Draco was wondering the same thing as he looked into the mirror at his own image. His soft blonde hair glimmered under the light as he adjusted his robes. He smiled at his expression as he was finally proud of the man that he was…that he could be with Echo's help. Echo and her friends went to Malfoy Manor and she was taken up to Narcissa's room. The wedding would take place out in the gardens at five o' clock. It was only a few minutes and the gardens were already packed. Echo sat alone in Narcissa's room with her stomach full of butterflies. She knew that it was simple since she had done it once before but it still scared her. "Echo!" Echo jumped as she heard her husband's voice. She made her way to the door to where the noise was.

"Draco?"

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Well I am about to throw up so it's that good." Echo said cheerfully.

"Good that means we're right on schedule." Draco joked but Echo could catch the nervousness in his voice.

"Well we've done it once so I am sure that we can do it again" Echo reasoned softly. Draco smiled.

"That's very true." They were quiet for a moment. "Are you nervous?"

"No…I am terrified!" Echo said laughing off the feeling inside of her. "What if it doesn't go well, Draco?"

"It will" Draco said reassuringly. Echo looked down at her hand and twisted her beautiful engagement ring. "I have something that will cheer you up."

"What's that?"

"The bands that we will put on us today are the same ones we put on the first time we got married." Draco said grinning.

"Are you serious?" Echo asked, wishing that she could see him.

"Yes," Draco said "now let me in so that I can have a good snog with my wife before we get married again!"

"Draco! You can't see me before I walk down the aisle. Now go be a good boy and tell Mr. Weasley that we are ready to get married or I won't get have a honeymoon with you." Echo said smiling.

"Th...that...woul...wouldn't happen!" Draco said stunned.

"I wouldn't want to try it…now let's get married!" Echo said as she fixed her veil.

"Okay" Draco said reluctantly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Echo said as she heard him walk away. She was ready to get married all over again.

"Echo, it's almost time for us to…whoa!" Remus walked into the room and looked at Echo stunned. Echo smiled at Remus. Since she didn't have any other long lost relatives that she knew of, she asked Remus to walk her down the aisle since he was the one who had paired the couple together so long ago. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Remus" Echo said. "So did all two hundred of them show up?" A smiled tugged against Remus' scarred features as he nodded.

"Though I think an extra hundred got in" Remus joked lightly. When he saw Echo's worried expression, Remus took Echo's hand in his. "Don't worry, Echo. You're going to be fine. It is quite common to have jitters on the big day."

"Thanks again, Remus for this and for walking me down the aisle." Remus waved off the thank you immediately.

"There is nothing for you to thank me of. But we really should get going or Narcissa will have my head." Remus said smiling lightly. Echo placed her hand over his arm and let him lead her down the stairs. They stood behind the long line of bridesmaids and their groomsmen as well as the flower girl which was Fleur and Bill Weasley's daughter, Monique.

The orchestra started playing and the line slowly moved. Tonks, who was in the back of the line with Drayton, turned around. "Remus and I have something to tell you, Echo."

"What's that?" Echo asked smiling as she saw Remus blush out of the corner of her eye.

"Remus and I are going to have a baby and I swear this dress couldn't be tighter!" Echo looked at Tonks in shock.

"OH MERLIN ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Echo asked as Tonks nodded happily. "CONGRADULATIONS!" Echo shrieked as she jumped on Tonk's happily. Tonks hugged Echo back as her purple hair gleamed from the sunlight coming from the doorway.

"Sorry to break this up but Tonks, we really need to start moving." Drayton said, startled by the change of events. Echo let her go and smiled brightly at her beaming friend as she walked with Drayton down the aisle.

"I am so happy for you, Remus" Echo said as she put her arm in his again. Narcissa handed Echo her bouquet of pink tulips and roses. Remus helped Narcissa lower the veil then Remus smiled to show his appreciation as they started to walk down the aisle. In a wave of people, everyone stood up to get a better look of Echo. There was a collective gasp as Echo and Remus walked down the aisle. But Echo barely heard it. She kept looking ahead at Draco. Draco looked at Echo and was stunned as well as filled with panic. Echo had always been stunning to him but now in that dress, she looked like those pictures of Muggle angels he had seen when he was but a child. It was unnerving to believe that she was his wife. He felt so ashamed and undeserving. He couldn't really see much of her face until she got closer.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her best friend and I do" Remus said. He turned to Echo and squeezed her hand before handing it to Draco. Draco helped Echo up on the gazebo step and they faced each other. Remus went to stand beside of the other groomsmen. Draco's shaking hands raised and grasped the end of her veil. Gently, Draco lifted the veil over her tiara and gasped. He had never see Echo as stunning before. She smiled at him and as if in a trance, he smiled back.

"Dearly beloved," Arthur began smiling "we come here today to bear witness to the marriage of these two people, Draco Edward and Echo Diane. They have overcome many trials and obstacles to stand before us today to declare their love for each other, obstacles that some of us had to face and others we never would have dreamed of. But they've overcome it and have grown. I am honored to marry these beautiful people in front of me. However, they have decided to write out their own vows so Draco you are going to start."

Draco nodded as he looked into Echo's eyes, the scene around them melting. "First I have to say that when I met Echo, I had no idea that I was going to end up marrying her. The first time I saw her was at an Order meeting. I was angry that I was getting a partner but I was stunned on how beautiful she was. But then she opened her mouth." Draco smiled at her as the audience chuckled. "Echo reminded me a bit of Hermione Granger so I figured that there wasn't anyway that we were ever going to get along. But Echo didn't give up on me. She showed me love like…" He took a deep breath before continuing "like Albus Dumbledore had done. Echo is one of the most loving witches I have ever met. She is stunning and incredible. She has been an inspiration to me to live my life the way that I should. Before I met Echo, I was on the wrong path. I lived in constant hate. But it was Echo who showed me how to live in the life. She never gave up on me and I'll never give up on her. Echo Diane Gaston, I promise to love you. I promise to cherish and to treat you with utmost respect for the rest of my life."

"I promise to obey you and to honor you. I promise to try not to be a big butthead." Draco said, making everyone laugh once again. "I will always be there for you as you have been there for me. I want to be your strength when you are weak and your friend when you need one. I promise to hold you when you cry, to smile when you smile and to make you laugh whenever possible. I love you, Echo Gaston and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Draco said, making her blush as happy tears ran down her cheeks. He slid the simple silver band on her finger, his hand squeezing hers gently.

"It's your turn, Echo."

"Well when I met Draco, I thought that he was the most spoiled, self centered, egotistical butthead I had ever met!"

"You forgot ferret!" Ron called out, causing Hermione to elbow him in the ribs. Everyone laughed and Draco blushed profusely.

"But I really felt that underneath all of his hostility, he had really heard what Dumbledore had taught him. So I tried to show love to him. It was hard because I didn't expect that I'd fall in love with him…but I did." She smiled, causing him to smile. "Draco has transformed into this incredibly caring and gifted person that I love with my whole heart. He is thoughtful, sweet and has this great way of making me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I promise to you that I will love you for all eternity. I promise to respect you and to make you laugh. I will smile whenever you smile and I will be the best wife I can be for you. I will be with you forever and a day. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. I love you, Draco Edwards Malfoy and I will for the rest of my life." They smiled at each other and Draco mouthed _I love you too _as she slid the ring onto his finger

Arthur smiled at the young lovers. "Echo, do you accept Draco as your husband?"

"I do"

"Draco, do you take Echo as your wife?"

"I do" The couple turned to their respective maid of honor/best man and were handed their wands. Arthur then said:

"Let the love and unity of this couple enrich all the elements of life such as: Air, Earth Fire and Water. Let their powers be united as well as their hearts. Help this couple to live their lives in a way befitting Albus Dumbledore and the many other witches and wizards who have perfected love throughout these years. By the power vested in me, Arthur Weasley, I commend these persons united together for eternity." A huge light came over there hands as their patronis' flew out. Draco's was a snake and Echo's was a wolf. The couple watched as their patronis' blended together and in that moment, they were officially man and wife…again! Everyone stood and clapped as Draco and Echo sealed their union with a kiss. They walked down the aisle hand in hand as flower pedals and sparks flew out of the guests' wands. The couple escaped to the house into Draco's room. Draco kissed Echo again passionately.

"Draco, not now! We have to go back downstairs for the reception" Echo gasped as he kissed her neck at a particularly sensitive spot.

"But Echo," he said between kisses "we can finally be open about our relationship." He continued to kiss her passionately but Echo reluctantly pushed him away.

"Draco, your Mum spent months driving us crazy for this spectacular wedding. We **have** to go downstairs." Echo said, putting her hand in his. She started to drag him out into the hall but Draco stopped and pulled her back into his arms. "Draco" Echo said but he pressed his lips against hers again, trying to wear down her resistance. She pulled away and whispered into his ear "I love you but we really have to go downstairs."

"Fine" Draco said pouting.

"If you continue to be a good boy, then I might just let us have a honeymoon tonight" Echo said as she led him down the stairs, smiling.

"Okay but just remember that we're using the satin sheets like you promised" Draco said.

"Fine" Echo said as they entered the room filled with their family and friends. The rest of their reception, they danced and laughed. They had an amazing time, opening wedding gifts that they desperately needed. Draco presented to Echo the deed to their new house, making Echo squeal with excitement. Echo gave Draco the latest racing broom as well as the deed to his new Quidditch practice fields. At about six o'clock, everyone said goodbye as the couple left for the hotel, ready to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
